Risking It All
by RobertaMarie
Summary: Meredith is a stay at home mom to her two children, Derek Michael who is 4 & Paisley Grace who is 2. Meredith is married to the top neurosurgeon in the country & possibly the world, Derek Shepherd. Derek starts coming home late from the hospital & sometimes not at all. He says he's not cheating on her, but Meredith doesn't believe him for a second. Is this the end of their family?
1. Chapter 1

He's not home again. It's the fourth night in a row and he's not home; he should be home.

I called him.

No answer and straight to voicemail.

"Hey, it's me. I was wondering if you were coming home tonight. I just put the kids to bed and they were disappointed again you weren't home. Let me know what your plans are tonight. I... I love you."

I hung up and headed into the kitchen to put the dinner I made away. I made Derek a plate just in case he did show up hungry and wrapped it up with saran wrap before placing it in the fridge.

I waited up for my husband to walk through the front door or even for a simple phone call saying, 'Sorry, honey, I have to stay monitoring a patient tonight. I'll see you and the kids tomorrow'. Even a text would have been fine.

I checked my phone to make sure I didn't have it on silent by accident. But no; nothing.

There was nothing.

I finally went to bed a little pass midnight. I hoped I'd wake up in the morning finding him beside me.

No.

The bed was empty.

Again.

After feeding my kids breakfast, I decided to drive to the hospital since Derek obviously forgot he has a family at home he should be with. I held both my children's hands as we walked into the hospital. I went up to the surgical floor and saw one of Derek's friends, Mark. I walked over to him and asked him if he knew where Derek was. He said no.

"Well if you see him, tell him his wife and children are looking for him." I said. "I'm not leaving until I speak to him."

"Trouble in paradise?" Mark asked.

"Just let him know if you see him." I picked Paisley up and reached for my son's hand. "Come on, Michael. Let's find daddy."

I walked to Derek's office and knocked on it once. I heard my husband's voice shout _come in_ and I surely did. I immediately saw a woman sitting on his couch wearing light blue scrubs who is obviously either an intern or a resident.

"Meredith." Derek stood up. "What are you doing here?"

I asked if the woman in light blue scrubs could give me and my husband some privacy. She left and I answered Derek's question by saying, "You haven't come home for the past four nights. I needed to make sure you were alive and doing well since you won't bother on returning any of your wife's calls."

"I've been busy."

"Too busy to let me know you won't be home?" I asked.

"You're right, I should have called."

I set Paisley down on the floor and pulled Derek to the side of his office so we could talk quieter without having the kids hearing; mainly Michael. "The kids and I haven't seen you in four days, Derek. So just please tell me. Are you cheating on me? Is that where you've been; with another woman?"

"Of course not. You know I love you and the kids."

"Then why the hell haven't you made enough effort to come home? The kids miss you; I've missed you."

"I've been busy." Derek said again.

"Too busy for your family?" I asked. "Being too busy for me is one thing, but for your children, that's another."

He sighed into his hands. "I'll be home tonight, I promise."

"Just forget it. You obviously don't care and maybe I shouldn't either. One day you'll come home to find me and the kids gone and you'll wonder what the hell happened. This; you not making enough effort for us is what happened."

I returned to my children and grabbed both of their hands. "Say bye to daddy, we're leaving."

We exited his office and I saw that same woman who was in there before I came waiting outside the door which made me even more upset than I already was because she was probably eavesdropping. "I thought I told you to give me and my husband some privacy. Waiting outside his door like a lost puppy dog isn't giving us privacy."

* * *

Derek came home that night; earlier than he normally did, actually. I hadn't even begun dinner yet it was early.

Derek greeted the kids and gave them a hug. He tried giving me a kiss, but I pushed my face away so he only got cheek. There was obvious tension between us but the fault is all his.

I started dinner an hour and a half later. I made pasta because I didn't feel like going all out for my ungrateful husband. I placed Paisley in her high chair with a bowl of pasta in front of her and Michael sat at the table. I got him a bowl as well and made myself a plate once I had my kids all set. Derek joined us minutes later and sat down across from me.

"The meal is delicious tonight, Mer." Derek said.

"You would have liked the previous nights' just as much then." I looked over at Paisley and sighed when I saw how big of a mess she is. "Pais, the food is meant to go in you not on you."

I took Paisley and Michael upstairs to give them a bath after dinner. I asked Derek to put the food away and the dishes in the dishwasher while I did that. After giving them a bath, I got them into their pajamas and put them to bed. I went back downstairs to make sure Derek did what I asked for and he did. This was the least he could do being that I've been taking care of his children and house all on my own.

I went upstairs to get ready for bed myself. I took my makeup off, brushed my teeth, got into my pajamas, and climbed into bed. I reached for my book I've been reading and turned to the page where I left off. Derek came up later and sat down on the bed to take off his shoes. He undid his belt and loosened his shirt before he changed himself.

"Meredith."

"I don't want to talk about this tonight. I'm exhausted."

Derek took his shirt off and traded his black slacks for pajama pants. "Mer, baby, there's no one else."

I scoffed. "That's hard to believe."

"You know I've been busy with my brain mapping project."

"I don't know what you've been too busy for your family with anymore. The only thing I know is that the kids need you, Derek, and you haven't been around. Michael used to ask me when is daddy coming home; now he asks is daddy coming home tonight? And Paisley; I don't even think she knows who you are. How do you think that makes me feel as their mother?" I closed my book. "I was serious when I said one day you'll come home and find me and the kids gone. You need to put as above your brain mapping project. You need to make coming home each night a priority or at least let me know when you're staying at the hospital and even still limit it to two nights a week."

"Okay."

"Just okay?" I reached over and turned my beside lamp off. "I'm going to sleep."

I slept with my back turned to my husband that entire night.

 **New Story!**

 **Hope you liked the first chapter and remember to leave a review, follow, and favorite!**

 **Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Derek's mother and father were in town a couple of days later and we had to act as if nothing was wrong between us. I still don't believe Derek when he says there's no one else, and it's sad that I can't trust my husband.

"Paisley and Michael have gotten so big since Christmas!" Carolyn exclaimed. "How are you handling everything while Derek's spending more time working on his project?"

"I won't lie and say it's not hard, but I'm lucky I don't have horrible children." I dried my hands off with a towel. "But in all honesty, it's hard not having him home as much. Some nights he won't come home at all, and the kids notice."

The front door opened and I see Derek walking in. Michael runs over to him and Derek picks Paisley up once he puts his briefcase down on the floor. He comes into the kitchen and gives me a kiss, even though I didn't feel like kissing him at all. Again, we have to act as if everything is fine between us while his parents are visiting.

"How long are you and dad here for again?" Derek asked his mother.

"I already told you; we have a few days before our cruise leaves for Alaska."

"Dinner will be done in a few minutes, Derek." I told him.

"I'll get cleaned up then." He said.

Michael sat in between me and Derek at the table since I wanted to be beside Paisley as she ate in her high chair. Derek's parents sat across from us and we talked about numerous of topics, but they mainly wanted to hear more about their son's brain mapping project.

"It's taking up more time than I anticipated." Derek said. "But I'm sure Mer has already told you that."

"She has." His mother said. "And from what I've heard, you need to put your family above everything else. You'll be missing out on your children's milestones if you don't."

"Your mother is right, Derek." His father agreed and gestured to Paisley who dumped her bowl of food onto her high chair tray. "These are the moments right here you don't want to be missing out on."

* * *

We all went to the hospital the next day because Derek wanted to show his parents, as well as me, what he's been working on. I saw that woman again acting like a little lost puppy dog towards my husband, and it makes me feel as if something is going on between them; or at least she wants something to happen between them.

"This is Dr. Kepner." Derek introduced. "I've been mentoring her and she's been helping me on this project."

I'm pretty sure I was staring her down at one point which caused her to leave.

I won.

Or did I?

She probably stays with my husband when he decides to stay all night working, which brings me back to my concern about him cheating on me.

If this is the case, she wins.

She better not have won.

"Why don't we go get some lunch in the cafeteria? I have a phone conference in about," Derek looked at his watch, "an hour and a half."

"You know Derek, the kids are very picky. I think I'll just take them home." I said.

"Are you sure?" His mother asked.

I nodded. "Yeah." I turned to Derek. "I'll see you home tonight?"

"I'll try my best."

Disappointment sweeped my body and I'm sure it showed.

* * *

I didn't go home. I went over to my sister's house because I just needed to vent to her about Derek and our marriage. I just need her reassurance since I'm not getting any from the man himself.

Immediately when the front door opened and Lexie appeared, I said, "I think he's cheating on me, Lexie."

Lexie pulled me into the house. We left the kids in the living room distracted by the TV while we talked in the kitchen.

"Derek? No."

"He's rarely home and he spends more time with the woman he's working on his project with than me. And you should see how she acts towards him. I swear, she's flirting with him or something. But then when I'm around, she suddenly stops and acts guilty as hell. Why would she be acting guilty?"

"Maybe she finds Derek attractive and forgets he's married and has kids?" She suggested.

"Derek doesn't even call me to let me know he's staying at the hospital or answers my calls either; four days of that, Lexie. That woman spends more time with my husband than I do! We're not even having sex so he has to be getting somewhere, right?"

Lexie wasn't sure what to say. "Have you expressed your concerns to him?"

"Of course and you know what he says? 'Of course I'm not cheating on you'. But that's exactly what someone who is cheating on you would say."

"And that's also what someone says who isn't cheating on you. Meredith, Derek isn't that kind of a guy. He's just too focused on his job at the moment."

"And that little intern is too focused on my husband."

"You're sure she's a intern?" Lexie asked.

"Or a resident, but whoever bats their eyelashes at an attending is seen as an intern in my eyes."

"Mer, let's be real. Do you really think Derek would risk his family by cheating on you; especially with a stupid little intern? Because I don't. He loves you."

"Ever since he began his project, it's really hard to tell sometimes; especially now as he's getting into the more complex aspects of it. He's rarely home and when he is, it's not like he shows much affection to me. We haven't had sex in weeks."

"A lot of couples go weeks without sex, Mer." Lexie said.

"Not a couple who would have sex multiple times a week; even multiple times a day."

"Seriously? I'm lucky if I get it once a week. Okay, I'm getting distracted. Meredith, Derek isn't having an affair with that stupid little intern, and if he is and you find out he's lying, leave him."

"It's not that simple." I told her. "We have kids together, and I don't have a job. What would I do?"

"So you're just going to pretend everything's okay if the absolute worse is the case?"

"Just forget it. Maybe you're right and Derek's telling me the truth. I'm worrying about nothing, right?"

"Well if that woman is flirting with him, you have the right to be worried; but I hope Derek knows better than to risk his family."

"One can only hope."

 **So remember when April had a crush on Derek in like season 6 and Meredith was getting jealous? That is why I chose her character if you're wondering.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading. Glad a lot of you liked the first chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

I've been trying to believe Derek wouldn't have an affair with another woman. I tried to put the thought as far as possible in the back of my head, but every time he doesn't come home or doesn't answer my calls or texts, the thought comes back.

"You spend a lot of time with Dr. Whatever her name is, don't you?"

Derek sighed. "Meredith, I thought we were done with this."

"Just please put me at ease, Derek. I swear every time I come to the hospital to see you, she has such a guilty expression on her face as if she did or is doing something wrong. Has she ever tried to come on to you?" I finally asked.

"Meredith, don't be ridiculous. We're professionals; I'm mentoring her."

"Maybe you're just delusional then because though it stops when I show up with the kids, she's definitely flirting with you. Or maybe you're just lying to me. I want the truth, and I don't care how bad it might be. I need to know."

Derek sighed again. "You want the truth; I'll give you the truth. Meredith, I love you and our family. I wouldn't do anything that would jeopardize it. Has Dr. Kepner try to come on to me? Maybe she has, but I try to ignore it. Why? Because you're the only woman I want to be with."

"I... I don't feel comfortable with someone who obviously has some type of attraction towards you spending more time with you than your own wife is. Is it possible to have her no longer working with you on this project?"

"Are you being serious, Meredith?" Derek asked.

"Think if this was the opposite; I was you spending the same amount of time with a man who obviously is interested in me; staying multiple nights at the hospital with that man, not answering or returning your phone calls. How the hell would you feel while I was doing that you were home with the kids?"

"I wouldn't like it." He admitted.

"Exactly, and you wonder why I think you're cheating on me. Find someone else to work with you; preferably a man or someone married."

"You're serious?"

"How the hell do you think we can fix our marriage if I can't trust you working with her? You spend more time with her than me, your wife, so you can't blame me fore thinking something is surely going on between you two."

Derek sighed again. "Fine. I'll find someone else."

I hugged my husband, which may be the first actual willing hug I gave to him in a while. "Thank you."

"Why don't I take a few days off and just spend it with you and the kids?" He suggested. "I think we all need a break from this project. We could go up to the cabin"

I looked up at him, still keeping my arms wrapped around him. "I think that is exactly what we need."

Derek kissed the top of my head and told me he'd see what he can do.

* * *

Derek managed to get four days off. He also informed that woman who has been working on this project with him that she'd no longer will. Derek didn't tell me how it went, only that it was done and he'll find someone new once he gets back.

Derek drove the kids and I up to our cabin in the woods to escape from everything and everyone. We haven't been up here since I was pregnant with Paisley, so about two years. I think it's safe to say we both missed this house.

We didn't do much the first day, just getting situated, but the following day, Derek took Michael fishing in the lake. I stayed back in the house with Paisley while they spent the morning doing that, and when they returned, I had sandwiches and lemonade made for lunch. We ate our lunch outside on the patio and Derek was telling me about their fishing experience.

"Did you have fun, Michael?" I asked.

"I caught a fish, mommy!" Michael exclaimed

"You caught a fish?" I gasped to my son. "How big was it?"

"This big!" He stretched his arms out all the way to show me.

"That is big." I turned to Derek. "Did daddy get a picture?"

"Of course." Derek grinned. "I'll show you later."

The third day we took a short family hike around the land. We also went to a lake to let the kids play around in it. When we saw people driving boats on the lake, Derek told me we should get a boat. I agreed.

We returned back home on the fourth day since Derek went back to work the following day. I'm glad Derek was able to take a few days off, though I wish it was longer. Going up to our house in the woods definitely helped us restore our marriage a little bit since we were able to focus on each other and kids; nothing else. As we were getting into the bed that night, Derek was telling me how he has other doctors who would be a better fit to work with him on this project than the doctor that was.

"Why was she working on it then?" I asked.

"Like I told you, I was mentoring her and I thought she could learn something; I don't know. She's expressed interest in neuro."

"More like she was expressing interest in you." I side commented. "Please don't ever cheat on me."

"Never."

Derek kissed me, and for the first time in a while, I slept wrapped in his arms the entire night and it couldn't have felt any better.

 **So I noticed how one of you requested for a little backstory on Derek and Meredith's relationship. Don't worry, you'll be getting one in either chapter 5 or 6 if I remember. I have these chapters pre-written and still writing. And with my other story I have up, I'm currently changing the pre-written chapters I had which is why I haven't been posting. Also, the next two chapters will be when this story actually takes off with the plot, so expect that.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading!** **Remember to leave a review, follow, and favorite!**


	4. Chapter 4

Derek and my five year wedding anniversary is today. He went into the hospital today, but he told me he'd come home early to take my cute self out to an expensive dinner. He said he had already talked to the babysitter and told me to be ready to go by seven-thirty.

Derek came back home around six just as I was getting out of the bath. I was in my matching bra and panties set when he came into our room. He wrapped his arms around me from behind and kissed my cheek.

"Why is my wife so sexy?" He whispered into my ear.

"I need to get dress, Derek, and you need to shower." I smiled.

"You're right." Derek spanked my ass before he left the bathroom. I shrieked and he chuckled as he left.

Derek was ready to go before me like usual. He spent about twenty minutes on his hair, while I took about an hour to do my hair and makeup. The babysitter arrived just as I was finishing up. I slipped my black strappy heels on, and looked over myself once in the mirror.

I don't think I've looked this great in a while.

Derek and I left. He took me to our favorite five-star restaurant overlooking the waterfront. When we got there, we got two glasses of our favorite champagne and ordered our meals.

"When was the last time I took you out?" Derek asked.

"Too long."

"That's going to change." He said. "I'm almost done with the project."

"That's great. Our lives will be going back to normal then."

"Well, not immediately. I'll probably have to travel and give talks on it."

"Oh." I was disappointed again, but I tried not to show it.

"But you and the kids will definitely have to come with." Derek said.

"Let's not talk about this tonight."

The waiter returned with our meals, and the rest of the night we didn't talk about Derek's job and tried to not talk about the kids too much. Derek did mention he thinks we should have another one, but I told him we can discuss this again when he's completely done with his brain mapping project and our family is completely back to normal. Besides, I'm still suspicious over him and I'd hate to bring another child into this failing marriage if I find out everything I thought was happening that he keeps denying is true.

We went home and had sex. We haven't done this in a while and for the first time, it felt as if all those worries I once had were gone.

* * *

The following Saturday, my other half-sister, Molly and her husband were hosting a family barbecue get together at their house to introduce everyone to their one month old daughter, Laura. Derek wasn't at first planning to go with me and the kids. We argued about it for two days until he caved and agreed he'd go.

"Isn't she adorable, Derek?" I asked as I held my new niece.

He agreed. "Doesn't she just make you want to have another, Mer?"

"We already talked about this, Derek."

I handed Laura back to my sister, Molly, and got up to get a drink from the ice cooler. I grabbed a bottle of water and headed inside where Lexie was making a salad in the kitchen.

"So you and Derek seem okay now." Lexie brought up.

"We're okay. He wants to have another baby, but- I just want Derek present, you know? Be able to have him help out with the kids so it's not entirely up to me like it is at the moment."

"Right. So what ever happened to that slutty intern he's working with?"

"He's not having her work with him anymore. He has someone more qualified now."

"Mhm... For some reason I feel as if you had something to do with that." Lexie said. "Are your insecurities put to rest now?"

"No." I admitted. "I still have my suspicions; they're just less. Derek has been making sure to spend more time with us after I confronted him about it."

"Good, because I don't know any other father and husband who can go days without seeing his family."

Lexie picked up the salad bowl and I followed her outside. She placed it down on the table with the rest of the food and Paisley ran over to me. I picked her up and her bottom felt wet.

"Paisley, did you pee?" I asked her. She nodded and I sighed. "Paisley, you know you're supposed to go peepee in the potty."

"Potty training isn't going easy?" Lexie smiled, showing some teeth.

"You know when Michael was being potty trained, that was all Derek because they both got the same parts."

"Right."

"And this little girl has no problem sitting on the toilet; she just doesn't like to tell me when she needs to pee so instead she goes in her pull up. Because of that, I keep an emergency stash of wipes and pull ups in the car."

Lexie pointed her finger at me. "Smart."

I grabbed the car keys from Derek and ran out to the car to get the items I'd need. As I was out there, I heard Derek's phone. I guess he forgot to grab it before getting out of the car. I closed the trunk and went up front to retrieve it. He has two missed calls from a woman who's name I didn't recognize and one new voicemail from the same woman.

I breathed.

I wanted to listen to the voicemail, but at the same time didn't.

I put Derek's phone in my back pants pocket and got out. When I returned to the backyard, I grabbed both my daughter and Lexie and took them to the bathroom. I told Lexie I needed her to do something for me. She said okay and I took the phone out of my back pocket and handed it to her.

"I want you to go through his messages for me."

 **Oh no. What is Lexie going to find?**

 **Don't be too upset with me with this cliff hanger. I had to do it :p**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 ***** Side note, because I didn't finish this scene, the next chapter is pretty long as a piece offering to you guys.**


	5. Chapter 5

Lexie and I were hiding out in our sister Molly's nursery where we were sure Derek wouldn't catch us. I was sitting in the rocking chair that was beside the window as Lexie went through his phone. My heart was speeding up. I was anxious to know what she'd fine; I just needed to know the truth. But then again, maybe I don't want to know the truth.

Lexie finished and she didn't say anything to me but handed the phone back. I'm sure she wasn't sure what to say, which means what she found is the proof that I've been needing.

"Just tell me, please." I pleaded.

She sighed. "Well... it's definitely flirty."

"I knew it, and he said he'd never; that he wasn't." I felt like crying.

Derek's phone rang again and that same woman's name popped up. I don't know why, but I answered.

"Hi, this is Derek Shepherd's wife, Meredith. I don't know what the hell you're doing with my husband, but congratulations, you just broke a family up. Have an awesome fucking day you homewrecking whore."

I hung up and tossed Derek's phone across the room. This time I did cry and Lexie hugged me.

"I know this might be too soon asking, but what are you going to do?"

I couldn't answer that question because I don't know what to do.

"I'll let you know when I decide."

"Are you going to confront him?" She asked.

"No, his whore can tell him I know." I wiped my eyes. "We better go back down. And please, whatever you do, don't tell Molly about any of this."

Lexie nodded. "Okay."

I went back out to the car to put Derek's phone back where I found it, and I returned to the party acting as if everything was fine and I didn't find proof my husband is a lying cheater.

* * *

That night, I decided I was going to take the kids and leave. I had talked to my mother early the next morning and told her the kids and I will be visiting in Boston for a while, but didn't bother telling her the reason why yet.

The kids and I left later that day and I didn't bother telling Derek. I did leave a note on the kitchen table that read: _I know about April._ I was happy when the plane landed in Boston hours later. My mother had a car waiting for us at the airport which drove us to her house. She was home with her husband and my step-dad, Richard, and he was the one who answered the door when I rung the doorbell.

"Meredith, how are you doing?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Not good."

The kids and I headed in and Richard helped with the two suitcases I brought. My mother came into the living room and greeted me with a hug, and I can't believe I burst into tears.

"Mommy, he's cheating on me." I cried.

My mother had me sit down on the couch and she patted my back. "Tell me what happened."

"I had my suspicions when he wasn't coming home each night, but he told me I was being ridiculous. The other day, Derek had left his phone in the car and I had Lexie look through it." I cried more. "I just can't believe he would do this to me; do this to the kids."

"I'm so sorry, honey." Mom turned to her husband. "Richard, look at what you caused. You had to introduce Meredith to him."

"Hey, now, don't go putting the blame on me for the actions that man did." Richard said.

"I never thought he would do this; I thought I was being crazy for accusing him to do something like this. He kept telling me, 'I would never cheat on you. I love you'; even when I asked him to be completely honest with me. I can't believe I almost believed him. I knew there was someone else; I just knew it."

"Does he know you're here?" Mom asked.

"I'm sure he doesn't even know we're gone yet." I managed to stop myself from crying. "I just don't know what to do anymore, mom. I don't know if we should try to work things out with therapy or maybe I should just leave him completely; though I don't have anything."

"I'm sorry this happened, honey." Mom said.

"No job, no house, no money." I said.

"Don't worry, that won't be an issue." She assured me.

"Maybe I should talk to Derek." Richard suggested. "I don't have to tell him you're here or anything; just see how things are going."

I didn't answer and stared at my two children. "I feel bad for the kids; they don't deserve this."

"Neither do you." Mom said. "Why don't you go upstairs and get settled while I make dinner?"

I nodded. "Thanks for letting us stay here."

I took the suitcases upstairs to my room while the kids stayed downstairs with their grandparents. I dropped the suitcases on the floor when I entered my room and jumped into my bed, crying again into my pillow.

What the hell happened to my and Derek's marriage?

* * *

Derek called me.

I didn't answer.

He called again.

I still didn't answer.

He left numerous of voice mails.

I didn't listen.

Lexie called me.

I answered.

"He came over thinking you were staying with me." She told me. "Don't worry, I didn't tell him you and the kids are with your mom and Richard."

"Did... you say anything to him?" I asked.

"I told him I hope that woman was worth ruining his family over. How's my niece and nephew?"

"My mom and Richard are planning on taking them to the zoo tomorrow; give me a little break."

"How are you doing?" Lexie asked.

"I just wish this was all a nightmare; that I'd wake up to my marriage not failing."

"Maybe you and Derek should do counselling." She suggested. "I mean is divorcing him over one time worth it? I think you two could work at fixing everything; you know, for the kids."

"For all I know it wasn't just this one time; for all I know he's been doing this for years with other women." I sighed and shook that thought out of my head. "I just need some days to process and decide what I want. I'm gonna go, but thanks for everything. I love you, Lexie."

"I love you too, Mer."

* * *

Richard had talked to Derek asking him what the hell he was doing risking his perfect family for whatever he got out of doing whatever he was doing with that woman. He told Derek the kids and I are here, but not to bother showing up apologizing and begging for forgiveness. And finally, Richard told Derek to let me come to him when I'm ready to talk and to end whatever he had going on with that woman if he wants any chance to save his perfect family.

The kids and I were in Boston for about two weeks before we returned back to Seattle. I didn't go back home, but Lexie did let the kids and I stay with her until further notice. I texted Derek telling him we were back and if he wanted to see the kids to come over to Lexie's. He came over practically as soon as he gotten that text but I stayed upstairs in the bedroom not wanting to see him quite yet.

I wasn't actually ready to see or speak to Derek face to face until a few days later. The kids and I went home and while they played up in their rooms, Derek and I were in the living room whisper yelling. I'll admit and say it was hard to even look at him because when I do, I just feel disgusted with the man I used to call the love of my life.

"Meredith, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

"You lied to me. I asked you to be completely honest with me, and you weren't; you lied." I was doing my hardest not to cry. "You told me there's no one else, and I can't believe I almost believed you!"

"It's completely over now." Derek said.

"It's a little too late now, isn't it? The damage is already done."

"Meredith, what can I do to save us?" He desperately asked. "Please tell me."

"I just don't know if I can trust you anymore. I gave you multiple opportunities to come clean, and you didn't. You continued to lie until you got caught. I can't believe you would do this to the kids and I."

"Meredith, baby, please." Derek pleaded. "I love you so much."

This time I let my emotions get over myself and cried. "If you love me as much as you claim to, you wouldn't had fucking done this! You wouldn't had continued whatever she started!" I was now yelling. "Or maybe you're still lying and you started all this! Maybe she's the innocent one and you pursued her!"

There was silence.

"Let's do counselling. I'll get us the best one." I didn't answer. "Meredith, please. I love you so much. It was just one time; we can get through this."

I thought it over. I wasn't sure what to do or believe anymore, but I finally agreed. "The kids and I are not staying here. I don't want to talk to or see you unless it concerns the kids. And I want to keep them out of this mess you caused as much as possible."

"Meredith, I'm sorry."

I'm not sure if I believe anything he says anymore.

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Leave a review, follow, and favorite if you haven't done so already!**

 *****Also, you can be expect some backstory with Meredith and Derek in the next chapter for all you wanting to know more about their relationship, as well as in future chapters.**


	6. Chapter 6

Derek got us the best marriage counselor in Washington. She's expensive, but Derek's willing to spend whatever amount of money he has to to save us and our family. Each session is an hour long, and during our first appointment, we had to talk about what brought us to seek counseling. Derek admitted to his infidelity and the therapist asked what caused him to do these actions.

"She came on to me one night at the hospital when we stayed late working, and instead of pushing her away, I didn't and we kissed." Derek admitted.

"How long has this been going on for?" The therapist asked.

"Not long; three months."

"Not long?" I exclaimed. "Three months is too long!"

"Meredith, take a deep breath." She said. "When did you start having concerns?"

"When he would go days without coming home or answering my calls. He claimed he was busy with work, but- He admitted he knew she had feelings for him but he didn't pursue it; at least that's what he told me. I believed him or at least I wanted myself to. I asked him to find someone else to work with him, and I thought everything would be fine after that... I guess I was wrong."

"Okay, before we start discussing the issue at hand, I'd like to know a little bit more about you both; some history if you may. How long have you been married for?"

"Five years." I answered.

"And how long have you been together for?"

"Eight." I answered again. "We've never had this issue, if that's your next question; at least none that I know of."

"So you were together for three years before getting married." The therapist stated.

"I proposed when I finished my residency." Derek said.

She nodded. "How did you meet?"

"Through my step-dad." I answered again.

"Richard was my mentor through residency, and he invited me over for dinner one night to discuss things; he saw big things happening with my surgical career because I was already very talented early on." Derek added. "I remember Meredith answered the door when I knocked, and I thought I had the wrong house," He chuckled mid-sentence. "Because why would a cute young woman be at his house? Richard appeared from behind her and introduced her to me as his step-daughter." Derek turned to me. "I'm pretty sure I talked more to you that night than to Richard."

"I was actually on my way out when he knocked on the door. I was planning on going out with my friends since Richard had said he was having a fellow doctor over for dinner. Richard said I should meet him but I assumed he was having someone old and boring over so I made plans. And when I saw Derek-" I didn't finish my sentence.

"I was definitely neither."

"Anyways, I ended up not going out." I was trying my hardest not to cry. "Derek asked me out on a date by the end of that night; I said yes, we didn't tell my step-dad, and that's how we began." I told the therapist. "Now we have two kids."

"How old are they?" The therapist asked.

"Four and two." Derek answered.

"So now you see why we're here." I said. "For the kids."

"If the only reason you're seeking counseling is for your children, I can tell you right now just to save your time and money and leave." She said. "You both have to want this for yourself; not your kids, not for your family; for yourself."

"We do want to save our marriage." Derek said.

I nodded in agreement. "We just hit a stump in the road because of Derek's actions. I lost my trust for him and I don't know how to gain it back; I don't know how to look past all this and forgive him."

Our hour session ended and we made another appointment for the following week. I didn't bother talking to Derek after and went straight to my car to drive back to my sister's who graciously watched the kids. Lexie asked me how it went, but I didn't want to talk about it.

* * *

During Derek's and my next session I asked him why he didn't end it sooner. He couldn't answer.

"Do you love her?" I asked.

"Of course not. You're the only person I love."

"Then why did you do this; why would you do this?" I cried. "If you love me as much as you claim to, you wouldn't have done this to me and the kids."

"Meredith, I'm sorry. I don't know why I did any of this. I wasn't thinking."

"Was... it me? Was she giving you something I wasn't?"

"Don't blame yourself, Meredith. None of this was your fault. She came on to me and instead of pushing her away, I didn't; I don't know why I didn't."

"Because you liked it!"

There was silence.

"Meredith," Our therapist spoke up, setting her pen down. "Is there anything Derek or I can do to help us move forward? He already admitted to everything, it's now up to you."

"I... I want to talk to her." Both Derek and our therapist looked shocked when I said that so I said it again. "I want to talk to her."

* * *

She came to our next appointment. She was sitting in a chair opposite from me and Derek and she was crying as she apologized to me.

I had my arms crossed as I watched her. "No. You don't get to sit here acting like a victim crying. You're not sorry you ruined my family and marriage; you're only sorry you got caught. You knew he was married; you knew he had young children, yet you still pursued my husband not even considering what it would do to his wife; to his children. So if anyone should be crying in this room, it should be me."

"Meredith, why don't you let her talk." The therapist said. "April, I think Meredith would really like to know why; why would you knowingly do what you did?"

She didn't immediately answer. "I never felt this way towards someone before. I thought, I thought he felt the same way."

"I don't know where you got that from." Derek said. "Everything I did was professional; setting time away to mentor you was on a professional setting. I love my wife. I love my kids."

"I know." She squeaked. "But all the nights we spent together meant nothing to you?"

I regretted wanting to sit down and talk with her now.

I thought it'd help make things better hearing her side, but I think it might be making it worse.

 **I noticed in the last chapter some of you commented that Meredith's mom seems too nice. I feel like if she and Richard ended up together, she'd probably end up being a pretty good mom because she'd be happy with him. IDK, just my thought.**

 **Anyways, remember to leave a review, follow, and favorite if you haven't done so already. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

"So, Meredith, you stay home with the kids while Derek works?" Our therapist asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I do."

"That must not be easy being that you have two children under the age of five."

"It's not." I admitted. "I actually get jealous that Derek gets to have somewhat of a break."

"A break? Do you think my job is easy, Meredith?" Derek asked. "I sometime have patients who are Paisley and Michael ages who don't even make it. How do you think that makes me feel?"

"Oh, please, Derek. You're always telling me about some awesome surgery you had or will have in the future. And what about that awesome, big, career changing project you have going on? Tell me you're not enjoying that; tell me you won't enjoy all the press you'll get when you finish."

"What did you do before you got married and had children, Meredith?" Our therapist asked.

"I didn't have much going on... I was supposed to be a doctor; I was actually in med school for an entire year before I decided to drop out."

"Why did you drop out?" The therapist asked.

"I decided med school wasn't for me. I didn't want to spend years working excruciating hours just to become a doctor. I wanted to travel; see the world. For six months after that, I went backpacking across Europe and I loved it. That was what I wanted to continue to do."

"When we were dating, Meredith showed me these amazing photos she took on that trip." Derek spoke up. "I suggested she should turn that photography hobby into a possible career; make some money, you know; maybe sell some photos she took."

"And I took his suggestion to heart. But when I got pregnant with our son, it was harder to continue to do it; and Derek was making more than enough money, so I didn't really need a job anymore and just stopped doing it."

"So, all you do now is stay home with the kids?" She asked. I nodded. "Have you ever thought about doing photography again?"

"It's kind of hard to do when you have two little ones you have to constantly watch."

"Have either of you discussed childcare?"

"Of course." Derek said. "But-"

"I prefer to be home with the kids than have them be in daycare."

"Is there a reason for that?" She asked.

I sighed. "My mother is a doctor; so is my step-dad. Growing up, my half-sister and I had nannies taking care of us at home while they worked all day; sometimes they wouldn't even come home at night. I always told myself I'd be a different parent; a present parent; active in my children's lives, which is why when Derek doesn't come home, it upsets me. I thought he was putting his job above the kids and I, but turns out he was putting another woman above us, which is even more upsetting."

Derek touched my thigh. "Meredith, I'm sorry."

I looked over at him. "I know you are."

* * *

I met Derek at a park with the kids later that day. They've missed him and he has missed them. Michael would always ask me ,'when are we going home?', and I would never have a good enough answer for him.

I was pushing Paisley in a swing as Michael played on the play structure when I asked Derek if we're ever going to get back to where we were before any of this happened.

"I hope so."

"You should have been honest with me when I first expressed concerns to you."

"I know."

"Or even before that. When whatever happened the first time happened, you should have been honest with me. I think it would be easier to forgive you if you were." I said.

"I was going to end it." Derek said. "That's why I didn't tell you."

I stopped pushing Paisley and turned to him. "Why didn't you?"

"She threatened to tell everyone if I did; tell the entire hospital, tell you. I didn't want you to find out from her."

"Mommy, daddy, look!" Michael shouted.

We turned his way and watched him go down the slide by himself. I smiled when he ran over to us.

"You're such a big boy!" I exclaimed. "You went down the big slide."

"All by myself!"

"Why don't you go show us again?" Derek suggested. While Michael ran back up the play structure, Derek said, "We should go up to the cabin."

"We're always the happiest there." I said.

"We don't even have to bring the kids; just you and I so we can focus on fixing us."

I sighed. "I don't know, Derek."

"Meredith, please. It's been almost two months."

"Mommy, daddy, watch!" Michael shouted from the top of the slide.

* * *

I went with Derek up to our cabin in the woods. We left our kids with their babysitter at the house while we did this weekend trip together. Our therapist actually said this would be something good to do; escape from everyone. She gave us some exercises to try, though I highly doubt we will.

Derek carried in the suitcases while I brought in the groceries we had bought on the way up. I put everything away and washed and cut some strawberries we had bought, placing them in a bowl on the table. I went outside and sat down on the steps of the porch where Derek joined me a few minutes later.

"Have we ever been up here without the kids?" Derek asked.

"Maybe when I was pregnant with Michael after it was finished being built." Derek wrapped his arm around me and I leaned my head against him. "Remember our first night here; how you tried to make a fire in the fire pit and failed miserably?"

Derek smiled. "And instead of helping me, you were sitting eating the bag of marshmallows we were going to roast."

"I was pregnant; what did you expect me to do?"

"You could have been cheering me on."

"I was."

"No you weren't. You were bad mouthing me and saying how you could do a better job."

"Not my fault you can't build a fire."

"Oh, I would love to see you build one."

I was fighting hard not to smile. "We should have a fire tonight."

"We should." He agreed and looked at me. "Do we have marshmallows?"

I smiled. "Of course."

As the sun was setting, Derek began the fire in the fire pit while I was inside getting the marshmallows, chocolate, and graham crackers. When I returned outside, Derek had a small fire going, and of course being the person he married, I made fun of it. After twenty minutes, the fire had finally grown and Derek told me I had to be patient.

I stuck a marshmallow on a stick and held it over the fire. "Too bad the kids aren't here, they would love this; especially Michael."

"We'll do this again when they're with us next time."

"If there's a next time." I said. "If we're able to survive this."

"We will."

"I hope we will."

"We will." He said one more time.

Derek and I went to bed around midnight. We slept in the same bed together for the first time since I found out about his infidelity and left with the kids. We didn't snuggle or sleep close to each other like we usually did. Instead, we kept a good distance between each other.

We're just slowly piecing our marriage back together.

In the morning, I made scrambled eggs while Derek grilled bacon on the outside grill. I made us both a plate of the eggs and placed it on the table while Derek brought in the bacon he grilled. He set it on the table and we ate breakfast together.

"We make a good team." Derek said.

"We make cute kids too."

"We do." He agreed taking a bite of his food. "We could make more cute kids."

I looked at my plate and shook my head. "Not now; not until we're fixed."

I still feel as if Derek hasn't been completely honest with me with what happened with that woman. He's never gone into detail, probably because he doesn't want to upset me even more. But I think I'm at the place where I'm ready to hear it without freaking out on him entirely.

"Derek?" He looked at me. "I want to know everything; like go into detail everything."

He sighed and put his fork down on the plate. "Meredith-"

"Derek, please. I need to know. When did things start?"

Derek sighed again. "March, and she pursued me like I said."

"What did she do? I want details; you won't give me details in counselling, and I deserve details."

"Meredith, I don't give you details because I'm protecting you."

"Derek, please." I pleaded. "I still feel like you're lying to me by keeping the details secret. I need to know to be able to move forward."

"It was towards the end of the night. We stayed late like I said before, and I was planning on going home as soon as I finished what I was working on. I was in my office getting ready to leave when she came in. She was thanking me for letting her be my assistant on this project and putting time aside to mentor her. I remember she kept getting closer to me until she kissed me."

"Did you pull away?" I asked.

"At first, yes, but then we kissed again, and I don't know what I was thinking."

"Did..." I was reluctant to ask the next question. "Did you have sex?"

Derek didn't answer which obviously meant they did. "Meredith, I'm sorry."

I wasn't sure what to say next, so I said _okay_ , and I returned to eating my breakfast and didn't ask about it again.

* * *

Our weekend together went quick because it was time to go home to the kids. As we were on the ferry, Derek asked me if I was ready to come home yet. I told him I don't know.

"Meredith, I hate how quiet and lonesome it is at the house without you and the kids."

"Derek, you should have thought of the consequences for the actions you did. I'm tired of staying with Lexie and would love to be home, but you're the issue preventing me and the kids from coming home."

"Didn't this weekend go well?"

I leaned against the railing and stared out to the horizon. "I'm just scared, I guess. I'm scared if I come home, you'll hurt the kids and I again."

"I promise that was a one time thing."

I turned around. "Promises break, Derek. Remember our weddings vows? You broke probably one of the most important promises you made to me."

"One night. Stay one night, and let's see how it goes." Derek said.

 **I wasn't planning on having this chapter be super long, but I added the beginning chapter with them at therapy because I couldn't find a way to include it in the last chapter. So that's what I did, and I know some were a bit upset I didn't go into much detail in the last chapter about Derek's affair or more backstory on them, but like I mentioned before, we'll find out more about them in the coming chapters.**

 **As of right now, this story has ten chapters, but that may change as I continue to work on this story and make last minute changes to my pre-written chaps.** **I kind of want to do like a prequel story with how Meredith and Derek met, but IDK. If enough people are interested in that, I'll consider.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading! Leave a review, follow, and favorite!**

 **Talk to you in the next part!**


	8. Chapter 8

The kids and I came back home. The weekend Derek and I spent together did go well, so I was willing to see how we'd do at home. The first couple of days seemed to go okay, but as Derek begins to start staying late at the hospital again, it reminded me why I've been upset with him. Derek is putting his job above the kids and I again. It's like he hasn't learned from the first time.

At that moment, I decided I wasn't going to stay here anymore with him. I was thinking about getting an apartment for myself, but then I thought why don't the kids and I stay in our completely furnished house we had built in the woods that is barely used? I told Derek what I wanted to do, and he got upset telling me I'm not even trying to fix our marriage.

I laughed at that. "I'm not trying? You're the one going back to your old habits! Our marriage didn't begin to fall apart when your infidelity began; it began when you stayed later and later each night at the hospital! You keep putting your job above us, and I'm not going to stand for that. The kids and I deserve better!" I took a deep breath trying to calm myself down. "I don't think counselling is working."

"What are you saying? Do you want a divorce?"

"I think we need space and start over if we want to save us. And if that doesn't work, then yes, I want a divorce. And I really don't want one, but maybe our marriage is too far gone now that it's not fixable."

"Meredith, don't go. I'm almost done with my project. Things will be different after that."

"Will it?" I questioned. "Nothing's going to change unless you change, which I don't see happening. The kids and I are leaving tomorrow."

"Meredith, baby, don't do this." Derek pleaded. "You know what my job entails. If I have to stay late at the hospital or even all night, it's not my fault."

"And that's why I didn't finish med school. I didn't want that life, and I don't know why the hell I thought it'd be a good idea to marry that life. God, I was stupid."

"So marrying me was a stupid decision now?"

"I was happy and loved you, Derek. But now you're some hotshot doctor who's always too busy for his family; we don't even travel anymore life we used to."

"So now you're upset because we don't travel as much. I hate to break it to you, Meredith, but we do have young kids who do not travel well."

"I just want things to be how they used to be; before you were this hotshot doctor everyone from all over comes to see. You used to make your family a priority. Now it seems as if we're the last on your list."

"Meredith, tell me, did I not make you guys my priority before I started my project? Tell me I didn't."

I sighed frustratedly into my hands. "I'm talking about now, not the past! You were an amazing husband and father before your stupid brain mapping project, but then everything changed! You stayed late at the hospital more, didn't make it home some nights; oh, and don't get me into the affair you had with that stupid little intern. You were never that kind of man! You changed! You're not the man I married! You have a huge fucking ego now, and I fucking hate it."

"Mommy?"

I turned around and saw Michael standing in the doorway of our bedroom. He asked if everything was okay because Derek and I were yelling. I sighed and walked over to pick him up. "Everything's just perfect, sweetie."

"Meredith." Derek called.

I turned to him. "Either change and be the man I married, or I want a divorce because I'm over this." I left the room with my son, and I can't believe I said those four simple words, 'I want a divorce'.

I left my wedding ring on the kitchen table before the kids and I left the next morning. It didn't feel right wearing it when my marriage is going down hill. It took an hour ferry ride to get to the island our house is on, and then another thirty minutes to get to the actual house. As usual, the kids and I stopped at the grocery store on the way up to it since the house is isolated; probably not the best place for a woman to be alone with her children.

"Can we have ice cream, mommy?" Michael asked excitedly.

"Can we have ice cream?" I mimicked with the same enthusiasm. "Of course, but lunch first."

* * *

I took the Michael and Paisley to a lake close to our house to play in. We weren't the only ones at this lake, which was actually nice, because once again, it's probably not the best place for a woman to be alone with her children at. I walked over to a free picnic table to set the items I brought with us down. I sat down at the picnic table with Paisley on my lap and told Michael he could only go knee length in the lake.

"Mama, boat." Paisley pointed to a speedboat that raced by in the lake.

"That's a fast boat, isn't it?"

"Mommy, come in the water and play with me!" Michael shouted.

I hadn't look at my phone all day; I had actually put it on silent because I didn't want to talk to anyone but my kids. When I finally managed to get my kids to bed, I finally checked my phone and saw that I had a voicemail from my husband.

"Hey, Meredith." His voice did not sound like his normal, sexy, content voice. It sounded sad and tired; maybe even a little depress. "I just got home, and the house it empty. I guess I deserve this, but I promise I'm going to make everything right again because I love you so much; I can't imagine not having you in it. Call me when you get this message... or don't. I don't deserve to hear your beautiful voice; I don't deserve to be married to your beautiful self." There was a long pause. "Tell the kids I love them, and hope to see them soon... I love you, Meredith."

With that, I heard a beep ending the voicemail following by, 'press 1 to delete the message, press 2 to hear it again, or press 3 to save the message'. I ended up pressing three, and as I laid in bed, I debated calling Derek back. I had his number pulled up on my phone and I stared at it with my finger hovering over the green call button. I slowly shut my eyes and pressed the button. I kept my eyes shut as I heard the ringing, and opened them when it stopped and heard a faint _hello_ on the other end.

"Hi, Derek." I murmured.

"Meredith." Derek's voice perked up. "You called; I didn't expect you to call."

"I got your message." There was silence, neither of us knowing what to say next. "I took the kids to the lake today."

"Did they have fun?"

"They did."

There was silence again.

"Meredith, please come back home." Derek pleaded.

I sighed. "Derek, I'm not. I told you we need space; we need to start over."

"What does that even mean; to start over?"

"Take me out on dates; get me to fall back in love with you. Remind me why I married you. Make it so I don't want a divorce; win me back."

"Okay." He sounded unsure. "Meredith Shepherd, would you like to go out and get dinner with me this Friday?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm starting over; I'm asking you out on a date." He said. "Would you like to get dinner with me this Friday?"

"I also said we need space." I reminded him.

"Meredith, just say yes."

I rubbed my lips together and looked at the time of the clock. It was only nine, but I was exhausted from my drive up and taking care of the kids by myself.

"Okay." I whispered.

 **So I normally post every other day, but as you all noticed, I didn't yesterday. And that is because I decided I was going to make this story longer than just 10 chapters. So now I'm back at writing chapters so don't expect as quick of updates.**

 **Thanks for reading! Follow and favorite if you haven't done so already, and don't forget to leave a review!**

 **Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

It's date night, and I don't think I've ever felt this nervous since we first began to date eight years ago. I was meeting Derek at a bar to get drinks tonight leaving the kids with a babysitter. After contemplating for almost an hour on what to wear, I finally decided to wear a black dress with black heels; something nice, but not too nice, but nice enough to make him think, 'Damn, my wife is sexy. What the hell am I doing risking to lose her?'.

I got to the bar first. I didn't see Derek anywhere, so I sat down at the bar table and ordered myself a shot of tequila; something I haven't had in a while and badly needed. I ended up ordering two more.

"You're going to be sorry in the morning." A voice said. I turned around and saw it was Derek. "So, is this a good place to hang out?" I stared at him confused. "Oh, I'm sorry. Derek Shepherd, and you are?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm starting over; that is what you wanted." Derek stuck is hand out in front of him. "So, hi, Derek Shepherd, and you are?"

I shook Derek's hand still confused. "Meredith Shepherd."

Derek grinned; his perfect grin that showed his perfect straight white teeth. "Well, Meredith, can I buy you a drink?"

"Yes, but just for you to know, I already had three shots of tequila."

"Tequila? Tequila's no good."

"Neither is scotch."

"Touche." Derek sat down on the bar stool bedside me. "So, Meredith, what's your story?"

"You know my story."

"Meredith, we're starting over just like you wanted. Tell me about you."

"This is stupid."

"Humor me."

"Derek..." I whined.

"I'll go first then." He said. "Dr. Derek Shepherd; neurosurgeon, and best in the country. I have four sisters, and uh, nine nieces, five nephews. I like coffee ice cream, single malt scotch, and I cheat when I do the crossword puzzle on Sunday. I never dance in public and my favorite color is blue; not just any blue, indigo. And this scar I have on my forehead is the reason I don't ride motorcycles anymore." Derek paused and took a sip of his scotch. "I have two children and a beautiful wife who I love more than anything."

I smirked. "Does your wife know you're here?"

Derek grinned again. "I think she has a pretty good idea. Your turn."

"Well, I'm a mother and wife with an asshole for a husband." I smiled. "But I know he doesn't mean to be one when he is one. I have three half-sisters, and a father I've never had a good relationship with. My favorite color is purple and I was a party girl who loved tequila before I met my husband. I like strawberry ice cream and love to dance. That's me."

"A wife, huh? I don't see a ring on that finger."

I looked at my left hand. "That's because I left it at home."

Derek chuckled and drank more of his scotch. "Enough fun and games, how are Paisley and Michael?"

"Michael keeps asking me to take him fishing." I stared at my drink and then looked at Derek. "I think you need to take him fishing because his mother doesn't fish."

"I know his mother doesn't fish; I took her fishing once and told myself never again."

I smiled holding back a chuckle. "Well, I never understood why people like to fish; it's boring."

"It's relaxing."

"You know what I realize?" I asked. "We don't have anything in common. For instance, I like to dance, you don't. I like strawberry ice cream, you like coffee. You're a doctor, I'm not."

"Our differences are the reasons why we work."

"If we work as well as you claim we do, then why are we where we are?"

"Mistakes were made."

"Obviously."

"Have you ever heard the saying opposites attract?"

"I know, but- I don't know. Maybe we weren't supposed to end up together."

"Meredith, we were meant to be." Derek assured me.

I sighed. "Sure as hell doesn't feel like it right now."

Derek placed his hand on top of mine and rubbed it. "I know."

"What time is it?"

Derek looked at his watch. "Almost ten. Why? Already wanting end this date and go home?"

I didn't answer. "Do you remember our first date?"

"Of course. I picked you up from your parents' house and we went out to have drinks." He said. "And when the night was over, we ended up having sex in front of your house in my car. We were lucky we didn't get caught."

"No, we were lucky you didn't get me pregnant that night. Could you just imagine how horrible that would have been; two strangers having a kid together?"

"And now those two strangers are married with two kids."

"My mom was so upset when I told her we were dating."

"I know. I remember she paged me to her office the next day to have a little chat. I'm lucky she didn't kill me."

I smiled. "Well, she might kill you still."

"Speaking of moms, my mom would like us to come visit with the kids soon."

"Did you tell her we're having problems?" I asked.

"Of course not. My family isn't like that. We don't tell each other all of our problems; you know that."

"I... just don't think I'm up to seeing everyone right now and pretend everything is fine between us. But if you want to take the kids, I'm fine with that."

"I wouldn't go anywhere unless you came with."

* * *

"So you're telling me, you wouldn't get jealous if I walked over to that man and flirted with him."

"Okay, maybe a little." Derek said.

"What would you do if you saw me leave here with that man?" I asked.

"I'd probably punch him in the face."

"And you say you don't get jealous. That sounds like jealousy to me!"

"I think it's time to get your drunk self home before you do decide to take a man home who isn't your husband." Derek said.

I stood up. "You better not take advantage of me."

"Yes, because it would be awful for a husband and wife to have sex." Derek grabbed my purse and placed his hand on my shoulder. "Come on, drunky."

"Don't touch me."

I woke up in the morning with last night being a little bit of a blur. The last thing I remember was Derek and I reminiscing about our relationship before we got married. I guess I drank too much, and this headache didn't have to tell me that. I looked at the clock and it said it was a little past ten. I was surprised that my kids hadn't come in my room earlier to wake me up.

I went into my bathroom and splashed water on my face after going pee. I walked down the hall to my children's rooms to see if they were still sleeping, but they weren't in there. I went downstairs to see if they were down there instead, but I didn't see them. I heard Michael's voice outside, and I looked out the kitchen window seeing him and Paisley out there with their father.

I went outside and stood on the porch with my arms crossed. "Derek, what are you doing here?"

Derek turned around. "Oh, good, you're up."

"Still didn't answer my question. What are you doing here?"

Derek walked over to me as he held our daughter. "I stayed the night; figured I could hang with the kids today; give you a break being that you probably have a hangover."

"Nothing that will leave me in bed all day." Derek handed Paisley to me whens he started to reach for me. "Hey Pais."

"Mommy!" Michael ran over to us. "Mommy, daddy said we can go fishing!"

"That's awesome." I smiled to him. "Are you taking him today?" I asked Derek.

"That's the plan; was waiting for you to wake up."

"Then you better get going.; it's getting late. Michael, come give me a kiss." I crouched down and kissed my son on his cheek. "I love you. Have fun with daddy." I stood back up and looked at Derek. "When should I expect you both back?"

Derek looked at his watch. "Around two; possibly sooner."

"Mommy, you forgot to kiss daddy too!"

I looked at Michael then to Derek. "I didn't, but thanks for reminding me." I took a step forward to my husband, got on my tippy toes, and gave him a kiss on his lips. "I had a good time last night. We should do that again." I whispered to him. I took a step back and took a deep breath. "Okay, have fun you two. Pais and I will be having a relaxing day here, right Paise?"

"No!" She said.

Derek chuckled. "Alright, Michael, let's go load up the car. We'll see you later."

 **Here's the new chapter!**

 **Thanks for reading, and remember to leave a review, follow, and favorite!**


	10. Chapter 10

Today the kids and I went into Seattle to see my two sisters, Lexie and Molly. We met at Molly's house to have lunch and just catch up. I wasn't feeling all so great today and would have cancelled if I haven't since nor talked to either of them in a few weeks. I felt nauseous and had a slight pain in my abdominal region. And when I took one bite out of the food Molly had made, I rushed to the kitchen sink to throw up since I knew I wouldn't had made it to the bathroom.

"Oh my god, Mer, are you pregnant?" Lexie asked.

I rinsed my mouth out with water and wiped my face. "Of course not. I just don't feel all that well today." I sat back down at the table.

"What's wrong?" Molly asked. "Oh, are you on your period? I always feel like crap when I'm on it."

"No, I'm not, but I have abdominal pain that has definitely gotten worse since this morning and I feel nauseous. I don't know what's wrong with me."

"That doesn't sound good, Mer." Lexie said. "If you were on your period, I'd just ignore it. And I know colds and fevers don't cause abdominal pain. Are you sure you're not pregnant?"

"Who the hell would I be having sex with?" I snapped.

"Your husband...?" Molly answered.

I completely forgot Molly doesn't know about my and Derek's marital problems. "We're not having sex."

"Well that's a problem! Kev and I try to have sex at least once a week."

"We don't care, Molly." Lexie got up from the table and placed her hand on my forehead. "You also have a temperature, Mer. If I didn't know better, I'd say you might have appendicitis and should go to the hospital."

"I'll watch Michael and Paisley." Molly said.

"Wait a second. Why should I believe you?" I asked Lexie. "What prompts you to think I have appendicitis?"

"Well, for one you're not pregnant so we can cross that off the reason for you feel nauseous and having abdominal pain. And oh, yeah, I'm a med student, Mer. I think I would know the signs of appendicitis. Let me take you to the hospital so we can either confirm or deny this, because if you do have appendicitis, it can be fatal if it erupts."

"And I'll watch the kids for you." Molly said once more.

I sighed. "And this is the last thing I wanted to be doing today."

I told Michael and Paisley Lexie and I were going out and they wpuld be staying with Molly until we got back. Neither of my kids wanted me to go, and Paisley was almost crying. It always hurts me when I see them act like this when they don't want either me or their father to leave.

As Lexie was driving me to the hospital, the pain I felt in my abdominal region worsen, and at that moment I started to wonder if I actually do have appendicitis. If not, something else is wrong with me and I'm kind of scared.

Lexie drove me to Seattle Grace Hospital, that same hospital Derek works at. She asked me if I wanted her to find Derek for me, and I told her not yet. He shouldn't have to worry about me if nothing serious is wrong with me.

I was sitting on a bed down in the ER waiting to be seen for twenty minutes. The curtain was pulled and a doctor in light blue scrubs appeared.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Stevens; what seems to be the problem?"

When I didn't answer, Lexie did for me. "My sister is experiencing severe abdominal pain. I think she might have appendicitis."

"And are you a doctor?" She asked.

"Med student." Lexie answered.

"Then let me do my job."

The doctor had me lay down on the bed and she started to feel around my abdominal region. I almost screamed because of the pain. She told me she wouldn't be able to confirm or deny I have appendicitis until she ran some tests, which would mean she'd have to admit me into the hospital.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yes, but don't worry. We can give you something to manage the pain once we figure out what's causing it."

"Want me to find Derek yet?" Lexie asked.

* * *

I was given morphine once it was confirmed I had appendicitis. The surgery was scheduled for later this day, and once again, this is the last thing I wanted to be doing today.

"Why is it I had to find out by looking at the surgical board that my wife is having surgery today?" I turned to the door and saw Derek standing there.

"Derek, she obviously doesn't want you here or she would had told you." Lexie said. "I asked her multiple times if she wanted me to get you, and she said no each time."

"She's my wife, Lexie."

"And she's my sister."

"Where are my kids?" He asked.

"With Molly."

"Meredith-" A shorter black doctor entered my room, but stopped when she saw Derek. "Shepherd, what the hell are you doing in here? I didn't realize she also had a neurological problem."

"She's my wife, Bailey." Derek said.

"I'm wrong; the girl must have a neurological problem if she's married to you."

Lexie couldn't hold her laugh in and I was so high, I wasn't even sure what was happening anymore.

"Ha ha." Derek crossed his arms in front of him not being very amused.

The black doctor turned to me. "Hi, Meredith. I'm Dr. Bailey. I'll be performing your surgery today with assistance by Dr. Stevens. Do you have any questions I can answer before I have Dr. Stevens come back in and prep you?"

"Can you tell Dr. Shepherd to get out of my room?" I asked.

Dr. Bailey turned to Derek and gave him a look. "Well what you doing just standing there? You heard the girl."

Derek stared at me and I stared at him. "I have things to get done anyways; I'll see you after surgery."

* * *

I was groggy after surgery, and everywhere seemed to hurt. I moved my head and saw Derek sitting in a chair beside my bed working on something.

"Hey, you're awake." Derek murmured. "Surgery went perfect."

My mouth felt dry. "Water; can you get me some water." Derek got up, and retrieved me a cup of water. "Thank you."

"How do you feel?"

"Not that great." I murmured. "What were you working on?"

"The very last thing I had to do to be completely done with my project is a write up; I'm on my last paragraph."

I perked up. "So you're done?"

Derek grinned. "I'm done as soon as I finish this paragraph." His grin didn't last and disappeared. "Why didn't you have me paged when you got admitted? I'm your husband, Meredith. You should have had me paged."

"I didn't want to bother you."

"Next time bother me."

"Okay." I murmured.

"And next time don't have me kicked out of your room; especially in front of Bailey."

A slight smile appeared on my face. "Okay."

"Okay. I should finish my write up."

"You should." I agreed.

"I'm glad nothing worse happened to you." Derek petted the top of my head with his hand and kissed my forehead. "I love you, Meredith. I don't know what I would have done if something happened to where I lost you."

I smiled. "I love you, Derek."

 **WELL, I was going to do this chapter completely different. Like literally, an hour ago I decided to not do my original plan, which was much longer, and do this instead. So I hope you liked this chapter! Leave a review, follow, and favorite! Unfortunately, this story will be ending very soon with either thirteen or fourteen chapters, but like I previously mentioned, I kind of want to do a prequel story of how they met and their relationship early on.**

 **Okay, I'm gonna stop typing now and go to bed :p**

 **Talk to you all in the next chapter!**

 **Bye**


	11. Chapter 11

Recovering from the surgery I had was hard, especially when I have two young children who definitely like to cling to me. Derek took a few days off to take care of me and the kids at home. He's doing everything he can to win the title of number one husband back. He also spent those days at home preparing for a talk he's giving about his brain mapping project since he had finally completed it.

My mom, Richard, and the daughter they share, Maggie, were in town visiting a week later. Well, actually, Richard wanted to hear Derek talk about his brain mapping project since he had mentored Derek through residency. Mom and my half sister, Maggie tagged along to visit me and see how I was doing post-surgery and dealing with Derek.

Mom and Maggie came over to my house while Derek and Richard were at the hospital. We were sitting at the kitchen island talking while Paisley and Michael watched TV in the living room. Mom asked me how I was feeling being that it had been a week since my surgery, and when I told her I've been fine, she brought up my and Derek's marriage.

"So you decided to stay with Derek; I suppose that was alright." Mom said.

"We're starting over, mom. It would have been stupid of me to end it over one time."

"That's what he says; one time." Maggie said.

"Is that woman still working with him?" Mom asked.

"Derek told me she transferred hospitals or something; I don't know. I don't care what happened to her as long as she's no longer trying to steal him. I still can't believe that happened, but I'm trying really hard to forgive him and get things back to normal."

"Meredith, listen, if he ever does this again, you should leave him." Mom said. "You'll be just fine without him."

"No, I wouldn't. I'd be a single struggling mother. I'd have to get a job I wouldn't be happy with and not be able to be home with the kids."

"I would have left him." Maggie said. "Because I wouldn't need him."

I rolled my eyes. "You also wouldn't have any kids to think about unlike me. He said it was just one time; that he wouldn't do it again, and I... I believe him. Him taking care of me after my emergency surgery and stepping up as basically a single parent with the kids has showed me exactly why I fell in love with him in the first place."

"Well, don't be surprised if he does this again." Mom said. "And if he does, I want you and the kids to move back to Boston. Together we'll figure out what to do with you."

"Let's hope we won't have to." I said.

* * *

Mom, Richard, and Maggie joined Derek and I for dinner at our house. Mom had just finished dinner as Richard and Derek walked through the front door since I'm still supposed be taking things easy and not stand for long periods of time. Michael ran and gave Derek a welcome home hug, and Derek gave Paisley a kiss on her cheek as she sat in her high chair. I told Derek dinner is ready and he went upstairs to our room to get cleaned up.

I opened a bottle of wine just because, and all the adults had a glass. Michael asked why he doesn't get any, and I told him it's a grown up drink he wouldn't like. Derek's brain mapping project was the main topic talked about at the dinner table since majority of the people at the table are doctors who are interested in these type of things unlike me.

"Have I mentioned Michael starts pre-school next month?" I asked changing the topic.

"I'm still against it; total waste of money." Mom said. "I didn't put either of you through pre-school, and you both turned out fine."

"I turned out better than fine, mom." Maggie said.

I rolled my eyes. Out of all the sisters I have, Maggie and I are the least close even though we grew up in the same house. It seems as if at every opportunity she has, she loves to point out how she's a successful cardio surgeon while I stay at home with my kids.

"Pais, you wanna eat that?" I asked as I pointed to the carrots in her bowl. She picked a carrot up with her hand and took a bite. I laughed when she scrunched her face as she chewed. "You don't like it?"

"I don't think she likes it, mommy." Michael said.

"So what's next, Derek?" Richard asked.

Derek sat straighter in his chair and glanced at me and the kids. "This was a big year for me, so no more big projects for a while; just surgery and family for now. Maybe get another baby out of Meredith."

I smiled. "Paisley, say no more; no more, daddy."

"You don't want anymore, Meredith?" Maggie asked.

"I mean, I wouldn't mind having another, just not at the moment." I said. "Maybe in a year or two depending on how well everything is going between Derek and I."

Derek helped me clean up after Richard, Maggie, and my mom left an hour and a half later. I changed the kids into their pajamas when I finished and we all sat in the living room together to watch a movie as a family. Paisley fell asleep on my lap forty minutes into the film and Michael fell asleep beside Derek towards the end.

Derek carried Michael up to his room while I carried Paisley to hers. I then went to my and Derek's bathroom and turned on the bath. As I was taking my clothes off, Derek came in and wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"Can I join you?" Derek rocked me from side to side.

"Is that a good idea?" I asked.

"I think it's an amazing idea."

"Of course you would." I breathed and turned around. "Derek, just because I'm back home doesn't mean we're okay or you can attempt to be seductive towards me. I don't want to have sex with you just because I can, I want it to be something meaningful. Besides, I'm still recovering from surgery. I don't think I should be doing anything crazy, and you, being a doctor, should know that."

Derek breathed and took a step back, his arms dropping to side. "When will you be ready?"

"When you find a horny naked woman in your bed, that's when you'll know I'm ready."

 **Sorry for not updating in a few days! I haven't been able to find time to reread my prewritten chapters and edit them. Anyways, there are two more chapters left until the end.**

 **Thanks for reading, and leave a review, follow, and favorite!**


	12. Chapter 12

Derek's 35th birthday is today, and I had planned a surprise birthday party for him when he gets home from the hospital. He had one surgery scheduled; one he couldn't push back, so Derek went in to do that one surgery and would come home after he was done to a surprise birthday party. Almost immediately after Derek left in the morning, the kids helped me make him a cake, and while it baked off, I decorated the house a little bit; mainly with balloons because the kids love balloons.

Instead of making all the food, I got it catered and had Lexie pick it all up for me on her way over. She asked me when everyone is supposed to get here, and I told her any time now. She then asked when is Derek supposed to be back.

"Around two; he had a surgery today. I told Mark to let me know when he's leaving, and if we're not ready, to somehow distract Derek until we are."

"I'm still a little surprised you're going practically all out for him after all he did these past couple of months."

"Lexie, we're moving on and trying to act as if everything that has happened over the past months never occurred."

"Are you having sex? I wouldn't have sex with him until he got tested. You don't know-"

"Lexie, it's none of your business if we're having sex or not." I set a stack of plates on both ends of the kitchen island. "And he never actually said he... did that with her and I'd rather not know because it'd be harder to forgive him."

"Mommy, what's sex?" Michael asked.

Lexie laughed and I stared at her. "Thanks a lot." I looked at my son. "It's something adults do together."

"Do you and daddy?"

"Sometimes."

"What about you and Aunt Lexie?" Michael asked.

"Together? No. Siblings can't do that together." I told him.

"So I can't with Paisley?"

"Definitely not with Paisley."

"But you and daddy can?"

"Yes." I quickly changed the subject. "Michael, why don't you go watch TV with your sister. Auntie Lexie and I need to finish getting the party all set for daddy before everyone gets here."

Michael left and Lexie said, "I bet you weren't expecting to have that conversation yet."

"Derek's going to be the one to give him the actual conversation when he's old enough. We agreed when when we found out Paisley was going to be a girl that I'd give her the puberty talk and whatever and Derek would do the same with Michael. It'll just make this entire thing less awkward for everyone."

"Are you sure about that?"

"I don't know; we can only hope."

Derek and my friends started to arrive to the house twenty minutes later. I had the kids stop watching whatever show they were watching on the TV and turned it off. When everyone got there and we were just waiting on Derek to show up, I went around and mingled and thanked whoever I was talking to at the time for coming.

Not too long later, I heard Derek lock his car since it beeps when he does it. Everyone hushed up and looked over at the door. We could hear Derek talking to someone who I assume is his best friend, Mark. Everyone shouted surprise when the door opened and Derek walked in. A grin appeared on his face and he laughed once.

"What's all this?" Derek asked.

Michael ran over to his father to give him a hug. "It's a surprise party, daddy! It was mommy's idea."

"It was?" Derek picked him up. "Did you help?"

"Yeah."

I made my way to Derek and gave him a kiss. "Happy Birthday."

"Mm, you didn't have to do all this. I would have been just fine the four of us."

"I wanted to." I smiled.

Derek kissed me. "I don't deserve you."

"I know. Now go on, and enjoy the party."

* * *

Everyone left around seven and an hour later I had put both Paisley and Michael to bed. I decided I wasn't going to clean up from the party until the next day since I wanted to spend the night doing something else with my husband. While Derek was downstairs, I went to our room and slipped a little something on for him. We haven't had sex since I found out what I did about him, and I decided tonight will be the night that'll change.

The other day I went to a lingerie store and bought something new for myself; a white lace, slip that was see through. I was going to buy something more out there, but I ended up deciding simpler is better. I went down stairs and didn't see Derek in the living room. I headed for his office and knocked once on his opened door, hiding behind it slightly so he couldn't see what I was wearing.

"Dr. Shepherd." I said.

Derek glanced up. "Did you just call me Dr. Shepherd?" I appeared from the door and shut it as I entered the room. "What are you- what are you wearing here?"

"Shh." I walked further in and I sat myself down on his lap with my arms wrapped around his neck. "Is there anything I can do for you, Dr. Shepherd?"

"Are we really doing this tonight?"

"Mmhm." My hands went down to his belt buckle and I started to undo it. "Is this okay, Dr. Shepherd?"

Derek groaned when I stuck my hands down into his pants and grabbed a hold of him. "Y-yes."

"Are you sure?" I started to massage him.

Derek leaned back into his chair and groaned again. "Meredith, shut up."

"Okay, Dr. Shepherd." I got down on my knees on the floor and started to suck him when I pulled his cock out.

Derek groaned again and I continued until he had me stop. Derek pulled his pants all the way down to his knees, and had me stand up. He turned me around and pushed me against his desk. He forced himself in me and held me with both arms around my waist as he stroked.

"Oh my god, Derek." I moaned.

* * *

When we finished, we were laying on our living room floor with a red throw blanket on top of us. Derek had his arm wrapped around me as I rested my head on his chest and listened to his heart beat.

"Derek?" I asked. "Are you asleep?"

His chest when up and down. "No."

"I think want to do photography again."

"You do?"

I sat up and pulled the blanket further up to cover myself. "Nothing full time or anything. I still want to be able to be home with Michael and Paisley, but maybe something part-time when Michael's in pre-school so I have something to do; maybe find a gig online."

Derek sat up. "If this is what you want I say go for it."

"It's what I want."

"Okay." Derek wrapped his arm around me and kissed my temple. "We should go up to bed."

"We should."

We gathered our clothes and climbed into bed after putting pajamas on. At that moment as we were laying in bed, I was happy.

I have my kids.

I have my husband back.

My marriage is happy and healthy once again.

Most importantly,

I am happy.

 **Thanks for reading! The next chapter is the last and is an epilogue set a year later. Leave a review, follow, and favorite!**

 **Talk to you all in the last chapter!**

 *******P.S.** **I got a new puppy the other day who is very energy draining and needs constant attention. I'm going to attempt to possibly write a prequel story of how these two met and their relationship while dating, BUT I wouldn't expect it any time soon because of that.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Epilogue: A Year Later**

The test was positive. I'm always nervous when I see that positive sign.

I'm married; I shouldn't be nervous.

Derek loves me.

Our marriage is finally back to normal after his affair a year ago.

But still, I'm nervous and anxious.

Positive.

I looked at myself in my bathroom mirror.

Pregnant. I'm pregnant.

Again.

With my third child.

I breathed and hid the stick when I heard Derek coming up. He pocked his head into the bathroom and asked if I was ready to go.

I quickly turned his way. "Yeah, let me just get my bag."

I kissed both Paisley and Michael before we left and told them both daddy and I would see them in the morning and to be good for the babysitter. Derek and I are off to an award ceremony. He is being presented with the most prestigious award any doctor could get called the Harper Avery Award because of his brain maping project.

Derek and I climbed into the backseat of the car that picked us up and we were driven to the hotel it's being held at. During the drive, Derek kept whispering seductive words into my ears. He was telling me how he can't wait to get me out of my dress tonight. He was also telling me all the things he wish he could do to me right now if he was able to; all I did was just smile.

We got to the venue, and almost immediately servers came offering Derek and I drinks. I obviously declined but Derek took one without questioning why I didn't. We found our seats. We're sitting with my mom, Richard, and Maggie. I gave my mom a hug, Derek shook Richard's hand, and we all sat down.

"How are the kids, Meredith?" Mom asked.

"They're great. Michael just finished pre-school and is off to kindergarten in the fall." I told her. "And Paisley is already what Derek says my mini me."

"Because she is." Derek said.

"Good luck when she's a rebellious teenager then." Mom said.

"I wasn't that bad." I said.

"You kidding?" Maggie laughed. "I remember when mom and dad were gone for the weekend, you-"

I interrupted her before she could finish. "Okay, okay. Maybe I was a little."

"More than a little." She said.

A server came asking if we'd like anything special to drink. Mom ordered two glasses of her favorite wine; one for her and Richard, and Maggie ordered a cocktail, and I asked for water.

"It's shocking you're not drinking tonight." Maggie said.

"It is actually." Derek agreed. "Are you feeling alright, Mer?"

"I'm um-"

I was interrupted by Harper Avery himself getting on stage and talking through the microphone welcoming everyone to the award ceremony. He tried to crack some jokes, though not many found them to be funny. The first round of awards were presented, but I already knew my husband wouldn't get his until the end since that's when they present the important ones.

We were presented with dinner midway through. Maggie had gotten the fish dish, and the smell of it made me nauseous. I excused myself from the table and rushed to the bathroom. I was in there for probably ten minutes. I didn't throw up, but I waited until the feeling went away until I returned to the table. Derek asked me if I was alright and I smiled as I nodded.

Derek was called up to the stage twenty minutes later to be presented with his award. He gave a pretty short speech, thanking mainly me for putting up with all the time he put into his brain mapping project. He talked a little bit about it, and surprisingly announced the next big thing he's planning on doing.

"I'm going to find a cure for Alzheimer's."

Crap.

We got back home around eleven. We paid our babysitter and went upstairs to get ready for bed. Derek wanted to have sex, but I wasn't feeling much up to it. I told him that and all we did was just sleep.

Our children woke us up around eight wanting breakfast. Michael ran into our room and was jumping up and down on our bed until we woke up. Him jumping up and down on our bed caused me to feel as if I was going to throw up, so I rushed to the bathroom. I bent over the toilet and I threw up. When I finished, I rinsed my mouth out over the sink with some water and returned to bed.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Michael asked.

"Are you sick, Mer?" Derek placed his hand on my forehead. "You don't feel warm."

"I'm um; Michael, why don't you go downstairs. Daddy and I will be down in a few minutes." I told him. When Michael left, Derek asked me again if I was feeling okay. "I'm um- I wasn't planning on telling you like this. I... found out last night before the ceremony."

"Are you pregnant?"

"I am." I smiled. "But I don't know how to feel because you're planning on working on another big project and-"

"Meredith, this is great." Derek assured me. He kissed me and grinned. "We're having another baby."

"We're having another baby." I repeated.

 **Whooo, the end!**

 **Thanks for reading! This is definitely one of my least popular story because of Derek cheating in it, but that's okay! Nobody, including me, like to picture him cheating.**

 **Anyways, I already started writing a prequel to this story and already finished the first chapter. Maybe I'll post it within the next couple of days to get you all who wanted it excited.**

 **Once again, thanks for reading! Leave a review and favorite the story if you haven't done so already.**

 **Bye!**


	14. PREQUEL: A Meredith & Derek Love Story

**Chapter 1**

"Richard, I already told you, I don't want to meet Dr. Whatever his name is." I fixed my hair using the mirror that hung on the wall beside the front door. "I'll be home later."

As I opened the front door, there was a man with his hand in a fist about to knock. He said hi to me and I said hi back.

"I must have the wrong house." He said. "Does a Rich-"

"Derek!" Richard exclaimed appearing behind me. "Come on in. This is my step-daughter, Meredith. Meredith, this is Dr. Derek Shepherd."

"This is Dr. Shepherd?" I asked. I backed out of the way for him to come in. "I thought you said-"

"That I was having a fellow doctor over?" Richard said. "Have fun tonight, Meredith."

"Oh, I'm not leaving yet; they're not here."

I closed the front door and followed Richard and his cute doctor friend into the living room. I sat down on the living room couch while Richard asked Derek if he wanted a beer or anything to drink.

"A beer would be great." Richard nodded and the cute doctor sat down in the chair diagonal from the couch. "So, I didn't know Dr. Grey had another daughter."

"She doesn't like speaking of me." I said.

"And why is that I wonder." He said.

I heard a honk out front. I got up from the couch and smirked. "I guess you'll keep wondering."

I went out front and told my friends I'm not going with them because there's a hot doctor in my house. They didn't question anything, and I went back in. Richard asked me what I was doing back and I told a little white lie.

"Well," I sat back down on the couch and crossed my legs, "My lovely friends apparently forgot to let me know it's date night; meaning I had to go out and find myself a boy to bring with me, and I'm not going to be a seventh wheel." I casually turned and smirked at the hot doctor. "So I guess you're stuck with me. What's your name again?"

The hot doctor leaned back into his chair and grinned after taking a sip of his beer. "Derek."

"Right, Meredith."

Mom had dinner ready not too long later. She had made salmon with rice, carrots, and salad. She also opened a bottle of wine, and I helped myself to a glass or two. During most of the dinner, Dr. Shepherd's surgical talent was the main talk as well as what his future should look like. Mom of course had to bring the conversation over to me, and bring up once again how I'm not a doctor like her and Richard.

"See, Meredith, you could be just like Dr. Shepherd, here." Mom said. "You have so much talent and potential; you're a Grey after all."

I sighed. "Mom, I told you, being a doctor isn't for me."

"I thought your little trip to Europe would had changed your perspective on this."

"It was more than just a little trip; I was gone for six months; but you obviously forgot I even existed."

"Meredith, don't be so rude." Mom snapped. "We have a guest."

"And?" I asked. I got up from the table and left the dinning room. I went into the living room and sat frustratedly down on the couch. I pulled my phone out and text one of my friends saying I regret staying home and should have been out with them instead. I heard a voice ask if I was alright, and I looked up seeing the hot doctor. I sighed and smiled at him. "My mom is just- She's upset I dropped out of med school. And I understand why she would be, but this is my life. I don't want to follow in her footsteps and be a doctor, no matter how great of a one I would be. It's just... not me."

"So this trip, where did you go?"

"I backpacked across Europe."

"Alone?" He asked. "Or did your boyfriend go with you?"

"Is that just a casual, non-embarrassing way to ask if I have a boyfriend?" I smirked.

The hot doctor grinned. "Don't read too much into it, Meredith."

"I went with a friend... and I have no boyfriend. What about you?"

"Have a boyfriend? Of course not, though Mark might argue otherwise."

I chuckled. "Girlfriend. Do you have a girlfriend?"

He didn't immediately answer. "No, I don't, but that might change. So, if you don't want to be a doctor, what do you want to be?" The hot doctor asked.

Before I could answer, Richard joined us in the living room. He asked what we we were talking about, and I told him not much. Dr. Shepherd stayed for about an hour more and attempted to get to know me more when neither my mom nor Richard were around or paying attention. By the time he was leaving, he told me he'd like to see me again, and asked me out on a date. I said yes, and we scheduled to meet each other the following Friday after his shift at the hospital.

* * *

I wasn't sure what to wear.

Friday had finally come, and I probably spent the entire day trying on outfits for my date tonight with that hot doctor. He's coming over to pick me up to have drinks. I originally planned on wearing black skinny jeans that made my ass look amazing with a purple tank top and white cardigan and black ankle boots. But last minute I decided I didn't like it and put on a knee length casual burgundy dress I had gotten during my trip in Europe with black heels.

Derek had texted me when he was out front since there was no way in hell he was going to walk up to the front door and risk my mom or Richard seeing him and me together. I figured they don't want to know unless we become serious, though I doubt we will.

"Wow, you look great." He said when I got in the car beside him.

I smiled. "Thanks. Did you just come from the hospital?"

"Why? I don't look great?" He teased.

"Well, now that you said something..." I smiled.

Derek drove us to a restaurant to have drinks at. I decided to begin with a shot of tequila while Derek got scotch. I asked him how someone like him can drink that since scotch is no good. He asked me the exact same about tequila.

"So, you never told me, what do you want to do than be a doctor?" Derek asked.

"I'm still figuring that out, but I definitely don't want to work shitty hours like someone here."

Derek grinned. "For your information, I like my job."

"And that's awesome for you because I would hate it. And... this is also ridiculous. I shouldn't even be here with you. My mom will freak and take it out on you, and then I'd love to hear you say you still like your job after that. Can you take me home?"

"Seriously?"

"We're not going to work out anyways, you're a doctor."

"You're right, and you're an unemployed, spoiled girl."

Derek took me home. When he pulled up to the curb in front of my house, he turned his car off. I didn't get out immediately and thanked him for everything tonight, even though it didn't last long. I don't know what happened or how it did, but somehow we ended up having sex, not just any sex, amazing sex in his car. I remember when I was in Europe, a woman told me you can see if you've met your potential husband by how great sex with him is.

"So, I'll see you again?" Derek asked.

I think I might have just changed my mind about him.

"Yes." I opened the car door and got out. "Bye, Derek."

"Goodnight, Meredith."

 **Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long with this prequel; I've been so busy the last month with summer class and taking care of our new puppy (who is a monster, by the way). So, here's chapter 1! I'm currently working on chapter 2. There will be slow updates because class does begin for me in about two weeks.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading! Let me know how you like this chapter with leaving a review, and don't forget to follow and favorite!**

 **See you soon!**

 **(Hopefully) :p**


	15. Chapter: 2

I kept what I had going with Derek a secret from my mom and Richard. We were sneaking around for weeks, and after a month and a half of sneaking around, Derek and I became official, but I still decided not to tell my parents. I knew mom would be upset, and Richard could either be upset since he is mentoring Derek or be happy. Personally, I could care less if they disapprove another of my relationships, but because my mom is Derek's chief of surgery, I thought it'd be in the best interest of him not to tell them until we got more serious; if we got more serious.

When we hit three months of dating, I thought now would be a good time to announce to mom and Richard I'm dating their surgical resident Derek Shepherd. The day I decided to tell mom and Richard, I thought over dinner would probably be the best time; you know, make casual dinner talk. Derek asked if he should be with me when I do. I said the best place for him to be is as far from my house as possible.

Mom had just finished talking about her day and the surgeries she had. No one had anything else to say, so I nervously spoke up.

"So, I have a new boyfriend." There was no answer so I continued. "We've been dating for three months."

"And? Why would you think we'd care?" Mom asked. "It's just going to be another failed relationship. Don't even bother introducing him to us; I'm sure it'll be over in a few weeks."

"I don't think it will be; it's different. He's a good guy with a real job."

"What does he do?" Richard asked.

I took a sip of my water. "He's a doctor."

That caught my mother's attention. "You're dating a doctor?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"Which hospital?"

I took a long time to answer. "Your hospital."

"My hospital." She repeated in a surprise tone.

"Who's the lucky fellow?" Richard asked.

"Shepherd."

"As in Derek Shepherd?" He asked. "The Derek Shepherd I'm mentoring?" I quickly said yes. "So you two have hit it off; that's great!"

"No it's not." Mom said. "Meredith, you're 23; he's too old for you."

"Wow, a five year age difference is so much! Mom, I'm finally with a good guy who I like; who likes me. Can't you ever just be happy for me?"

"How can I be happy for a daughter who's ruining her life?" She asked. "Why can't you be like Maggie? You know, she plans on going to med school and actually complete it."

"Maybe I would have been if you and dad had stayed together."

"Don't even go there, Meredith."

"I think I just did. Derek and I have been seeing each other for the past three months, and we're happy. Why can't you be happy? It's my life and my relationship. I just thought I would share it with you, but I guess I shouldn't have. Maybe I should just stop telling you what happens in my life since you obviously disapprove of every single thing I do."

"I don't disapprove of everything you do."

I laughed at that. "It sure as hell seems like it."

"Why don't we invite Derek for dinner tomorrow?" Richard suggested.

"No." Both mom and I said in unison.

"I'm leaving."

* * *

"I just need to get out of that house." I collapsed onto Derek's couch. "Know anywhere I can go?"

"That doesn't cost money, don't think so, honey."

"You know, most boyfriends would say, 'Don't worry, honey, you can live here with me'." I looked at him and pouted. "But I guess my boyfriend isn't like most."

Derek grinned. "Would you like to live here with me?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Like are you one hundred percent? Because you're not obligated to offer just because we're dating."

"Meredith, move in. I want you here. You practically live here as it is; you're here almost every night."

I didn't answer and changed the subject. "Richard wants you over for dinner tomorrow. I said no, but I'm thinking maybe you should now because how much does my mom really know about you?"

"Probably not much besides my surgical talent."

"She thinks you're too old for me."

"I can see why some may say that." Derek wrapped his arm around me and kissed the top of my head. "But who cares."

"Come over for dinner tomorrow." I locked my hand with his. "I want to show mom how great of a guy you are outside the hospital."

"I will but only if you'll come to New York with me to meet my family in the near future."

It was hard for me to say okay only because I hate meeting the family, but I knew how much it meant to Derek so I agreed.

The next day, I stopped by the hospital to let my mother and Richard know Derek will be joining us for dinner tonight. If I didn't catch mom at her busiest time, she would have argued with me. But instead, she said okay and told me to go away. I figured I'd have to do the cooking, so I stopped by the grocery store and picked a few things up.

Mom and Richard got home around seven when I began to cook, and Derek came about forty minutes later just as the food was just about done. I left the kitchen after turning the stove and oven off to give him a kiss.

"How was your day?" I asked him.

"Had a few good surgeries, so I'd call it a successful day."

"That's great, and you got here at the perfect time because the food is about done."

"And is it edible this time?" Derek asked.

"I made one of the few dishes I know how to cook; pasta and chicken, so yes it's edible you idiot." Derek followed me into the kitchen and I asked him if he wanted a beer. He told me I shouldn't even have to ask that. "Hey, don't be a smartass with me."

I told my mom and Richard it was time to eat. After that, Derek and I both made a plate and brought it to the dinning room where we ate. As we waited for mom and Richard to come, I was telling Derek about the trip I'll be taking to Seattle soon to see my sisters on my father's side, my dad, and step-mom. Richard and mom was now entering the dinning room with their plates. Dinner seemed to go fine, and mom didn't have a freak out, though she did continue to point out the irony in me seeing a doctor when I didn't want to become one in the first place since I didn't want a job holding me back from seeing the world.

After dinner, Derek and I went to my room and I shut the door. He looked around and grabbed one of my photo albums from my bookshelf and looked through it. The pictures were from my backpacking trip in Europe almost a year ago.

"Did you take these?" He asked climbing in bed beside me.

"I did."

"They're really good. Have you ever thought about turning this into a career?"

"What, photography? No, it's just a hobby." I told him.

"Maybe you should consider it being that you don't want to be tied to an actual career."

I smiled. "Shut up." There was a knock on my door followed by my mother's voice. I rolled my eyes. "We're not having sex, mom, if that's what you're thinking!"

"Meredith." Derek whispered pushing my arm.

"What?"

The door opened and my mom poked her face in. "What are you doing in here?"

"We're looking through my photo album."

"Meredith takes amazing photos, Dr. Grey." Derek said. "Have you seen them?"

"No." I answered. "She's too busy to put time aside for this daughter and her hobbies, right mom? It was the same in when I was in school."

"Don't be ridiculous, Meredith."

"Don't be ridiculous?" I repeated. "Okay, mom."

"I have to head into the hospital, so I just wanted to say goodnight to you, Meredith."

As soon as mom was out of sight, I continued our conversation. "So you really think I could make money doing this?"

"Oh, yeah, for sure."

 **And here's chapter 2! Thanks for reading. Review, follow, and favorite!**


	16. Chapter: 3

I thought about what Derek told me about how I should turn my photography hobby into an actual career. I finally decided to post an ad with what I thought would be a reasonable cost. A few days later after posting the ad, I got a call from a couple who wanted engagement photos taken. They wanted to first meet with me and see some of my work. I don't have any work if you don't include the photos I've taken for fun. Because of that, I looked through all my photos I've taken, and picked out the best of the best to make a little portfolio to show my potential customers.

I met with my potential customer two days later. We met at a coffee shop. As the couple looked through my portfolio I made, the woman asked me how long I've been doing photography for.

"It's always been a hobby, but I haven't actually started to do it seriously until recently. These photos you're looking at are mainly from my six month trip around Europe. I know they're not photo shoot type of pictures you're probably looking for, but my style is candid. I think this style would have the photos seem more real, and less force, you know? You'd actually be able to see the love between you both instead of me ordering you to look and do certain things. And you'd both be more comfortable."

The couple continued to look through my photos. When they reached the last page, they closed the booklet I made. "So, how soon are you available?" The woman asked.

* * *

I was laying in Derek's bed playing around with my camera as he got dressed. He had just taken a shower and only had a towel around his waist. When he wasn't paying attention and dropped his towel, I sat up and snapped a couple of pictures of Derek in his full glory.

"Mer, what did I say about nude picture taking?" Derek proclaimed over his shoulder.

I smirked as I looked at the pictures I had just taken. "It's not my fault you're sexy."

"Just because I'm sexy doesn't mean you have to document it."

I snapped another picture when Derek turned around and looked at me. "Yes it does."

"Give me that camera." Derek snatched my camera from me. "How would you feel if I did the exact same thing?" He began to take random photos of me and I started to laugh.

"Give me my camera back before you break it! I need it for tomorrow."

Derek laughed and tossed it to me. "You better hope nobody sees those photos of me."

"Personally, I don't think it'd be that bad." I deleted some of the blurry photos of me Derek had just taken. "Let the world know how sexy my boyfriend Derek Shepherd is, I say." Derek put on his boxer briefs and pajama pants. He jumped into bed, kissed me, and looked at the photos with me. "This one is my favorite."

Derek grinned. "It's my butt."

"And it's a very sexy butt; so sexy I think it should be framed and put in the living room so everyone who visits can know how sexy your butt is." I told Derek. "No, but seriously, let's hang it somewhere."

"You want to hang a naked photo of me in my apartment?" Derek said.

"Yeah."

"Don't count on that happening." Derek laughed and turned his beside lamp off. "Goodnight."

"You forgot to kiss me."

"I guess I did." Derek sat up and kissed me. "Now, before I go to sleep, did I forget to do anything else?"

"I'll let them pass tonight."

Derek laid back down. "Goodnight, Meredith."

I sat my camera down on the bedside table and snuggled beside Derek. "Goodnight."

The next day I was meeting with my clients to do their engagement photos. I met them at the location of their choice to have them done at. I probably spent about an hour and a half with them taking the photos, making sure they were of great quality. When we finished, I told the couple I'd go through the pictures, pick the ones I thought were the best, and let them decide which they would like to purchase.

I was at Derek's apartment once again. As I was looking through those photos picking out the best of the best, Derek came home and asked me how my first photography job went. I told him pretty good and let him look at a couple of the photos I had taken earlier today.

"These are great, Mer. They're going to love them."

"I hope so." I told him.

Derek kissed me on the cheek and headed into his bedroom. "Should we order in again?" He shouted.

"Way ahead of you!" I shouted back. "Chinese will be here soon."

"Perfect." Derek walked back out of his room and sat down beside me on his living room couch. He kissed my cheek and wrapped his arm around me. "So, do you think you'll continue to do this?"

"As a business?" I glanced off my laptop and smiled at him. "I think so. I already know my mother will tell me this isn't a real job, but who cares, right?"

"Right."

The weeks after, I probably had one new client a week. But as the weeks went on and as I was letting myself got known more, I started to get more and more people interested in working with me. It was mainly because I didn't have any specific genre of photography. I figured photography is photography and if one person wants me to take wedding photos, and another wants me to take a self portrait of their dog, I'd do it. Why? Because it's all photography at the end of the day. I'm not going to be a person who will decline taking whatever photos a possible client wants done no matter how dumb it is when I could really use the money. I may hate it, but I'm sure everyone will hate their job time to time.

It's just life.

 **Sooooooooo, okay. I apologize for not updating in such a long ass time. I've been busy getting ready for my move into my apartment literally tomorrow, and my college classes begin next week, so I have no idea how often I'll be updating. I guess it'll depend on how much time I have to get around to it.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading! I hope you liked this chapter. I've had it half way done for like a week, but like I mentioned before, just been too busy to get around to finishing it.**

 **Okay, I'm going to shut up now. I'll see you in the next chapter! Bye.**


	17. Chapter: 4

I'm in Seattle for a week to spend some time with my father, step-mom, and two half-sisters. I don't see them as much as I should, but I definitely prefer this side of the family more than my mother's. My step-mother has always acted more motherly than my own mother has, which may be the reason for that. I've been getting things from this family that I haven't been getting from the family I actually live with. I'm definitely closer to my half-sisters on my dad's side than I am to Maggie regardless the age difference of five years. I've just been able to relate more with them than Maggie.

I always stay with them when I visit, and my sisters and I always stay up all night talking and catching up. Like last night we stayed up all night talking about my current boyfriend, Derek, as well as about my trip to Europe.

"Dad, did you know Meredith has a new boyfriend?" Molly asked. "And it sounds like they're serious."

"He's a doctor at her mom's hospital." Lexie added. "And they're already living together!"

"He's a doctor at your mother's hospital? I'm sure she's thrilled about that." My dad said.

"Oh, yeah, totally. Her being so thrilled about it is the reason why I'm living with him." I said. "She thinks he's too old for me; we're only a five year age difference."

"What is Derek specializing in?" Molly asked.

"He's planning on Neuro, so I don't know why Richard is mentoring him. That's how I met him; through Richard."

"Ah, Richard introduced you to him." Dad said.

That night, the sisters gathered again in my bedroom once again. I was off and on texting with Derek, even though it's late in Boston. Apparently he's working the night shift tonight.

"I've been keeping a secret from everyone." I played with my fingers and looked up at my sisters. "Don't tell dad or Susan. I think I might be pregnant."

"Seriously?" Lexie asked.

"Have you taken a test?" Molly asked.

"Aren't you on birth control?"

I shook my head for both questions. "Condoms have always worked, and I'm kind of scared to actually take a test and know. Derek and I haven't been together long, so a baby isn't really perfect timing for us. I don't even know if we're going to last. The thought of possibly breaking up with him has been coming in and out of my mind lately too. And god, if I actually am, my mom will just be-" I didn't finish.

"What would happen if you are?" Lexie asked.

My phone vibrated again, getting a new message from Derek. "I don't know, I don't know. I'm probably not even, I'm just being paranoid. Just forget I said anything." I picked my phone up and smiled at the message I received.

"Why have you been thinking about ending things?" Lexie asked.

"I don't know... I just feel like he deserves someone better than me sometimes. Or I didn't want to be a doctor because of the hours, so instead I'm dating a doctor who works the hours I didn't want to work, which is ridiculous, right? Even if I am pregnant, I'd have to do this all on my own because he works 80 plus hours a week. I don't see him as much as it is."

"You see him enough if you're pregnant." Molly said.

"Exactly. When we are together, that is the only thing we have time for. I'm going to sleep, so you two need to leave."

I didn't go to sleep. I stayed up longer texting Derek. I wanted to tell him my worries, but then again, I didn't because I didn't want him to worry if it turns out I'm not even pregnant. I wouldn't want him to know I thought I was either because he'd be upset I didn't tell him.

The next morning my sisters barged into my room. It was almost twelve, and I didn't feel like getting out of bed. I had no energy or motivation to do anything today. They told me to get up and tossed me a box from the bag they were holding. It was a test.

"We need to know, so go pee, and tell us the results." Molly said

"Guys, I'd rather just wait until I'm back in Boston."

"Mer, we spent thirty dollars for two." Lexie said. "You're peeing on them."

I sighed and got up. I carried the box with me to the bathroom and locked the door. I took my time in the bathroom. I didn't immediately sit down and pee on the stick. I first washed my face, brush my teeth, and then I did my thing. I was sitting on the edge of the tub as I waited for the two minutes to come and pass. I got up and grabbed the stick that sat on the counter to look at the results.

I exited out of the bathroom and my sisters immediately asked me what it said. I didn't answer and walked by them to go back into my room. I shut and locked my door and climbed back into bed as I grabbed my phone to call Derek. I needed to hear his voice.

"Hey, it's me." I tried to sound happier than I was feeling, but he knew immediately something was wrong. "I just... miss you. I can't wait to see you in two days."

"I miss you too. How's Seattle?"

"Seattle's Seattle." Derek chuckled at my response. I sighed. I don't know why I said this next part. "We're going to need to talk when I get back."

"What about? Is everything okay?"

"It shouldn't be talked about over the phone, so I'll see you in two days, and we'll talk then."

"Okay." Derek sounded unsure. "But we're okay, right?"

I didn't answer. "I need to go. I just wanted to hear your voice. Bye, Derek."

* * *

It's good that I have eight hours on a plane to figure out what I'm going to tell Derek when I land. Unfortunately, eight hours later, I still wasn't sure what I was going to say to him. He's supposed to pick me up, and hopefully he doesn't bring the talk I told him me need to have up.

Derek was waiting outside his car with the trunk open when I exited out of the airport. I gave him a hug and kiss and told him how glad I was to see him. He put my suitcase in the trunk for me and we climbed into the car.

"So, are you hungry? We could go get something to eat." Derek said.

"I haven't really had much of an appetite lately." I didn't look at him and either looked straight ahead or out my window.

Derek reached for my hand and rubbed it in his. "Not feeling well?"

"Something like that." I pulled my hand away and got my phone out of my purse. "I need to let them know I landed."

We got home forty minutes later. I collapsed into bed exhausted from my flight. I had my eyes shut when Derek asked me if I was tired. I slowly nodded keeping my eyes shut. I felt his lips brush against my cheek, and I smiled.

"I'm glad you're back." Derek whispered in my ear.

"Me too." I murmured back.

 **HEY GUYS, I'M BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER! OMG, it's been like over a month since I last updated, and man have I been busy with college. Anyways, here's the new chapter! I hope you liked it. If you did, review, follow, and favorite, and I'll try to get another chapter out in the coming weeks, so keep an eye out!**

 **Thanks for reading! Bye!**


	18. Chapter: 5

Derek and I never talked. He's been too busy at the hospital that he forgot I wanted to, and I figured I wouldn't bring anything up. I went to my mom and told her the predicament I'm in. She yelled at me for being irresponsible, stupid, and careless. I've never cried from my mom yelling at me before, so this was a first, though I'm sure it's because of my hormones being out of wack. I told her what I wanted and she agreed with me.

I'm getting a termination.

I lied to Derek and told him I was going with my mom on a short trip when in reality I'll be staying back home in my old room so he won't know what I did. I hate how I'm going behind his back. My mom went with me to the number one women's hospital in the country, which happens to be in Boston. She got me in because she knows one of the doctors who does this medical procedure.

They had to do an ultrasound to see how far along I am, but I made sure to look away and asked them to not put the sound on since I knew it would make this all much worse if I heard the heartbeat. I had the procedure done the same day, and I stayed in the hospital for a day and half to be monitored. I went home to my mother's and went straight to bed, curling up into the blankets and crying into my pillow.

Again, my hormones are making me more emotional than usual.

Four days later, I went back to Derek's apartment, and he asked me how my "trip" with my mother went. I told him it was fine, and tried my best at holding myself together so he wouldn't ask questions.

"My sister Kathleen is getting married next weekend; I forgot to tell you, and I want you to come with me." Derek said. "You can be my plus one."

"Your sister's wedding? That means your entire family will be there."

"Yeah, it does. Is that a problem?"

"I don't know if I want to meet all of them all at once."

"Are you serious? Meredith, we've been seeing each other for six months."

"I'm just not ready." I told him.

"Will you ever be ready?" He asked.

"Can we just talk about this later? I just got back."

"I have to let them know asap if you're coming."

I sighed. "Fine, whatever, I'll go."

"If you don't want to go just tell me, Meredith. If it upsets you so much to go-"

"I said I'll go, didn't I?" I went into the kitchen and opened the fridge to see what there is to eat. There wasn't much so I grabbed a bowl to have cereal. Derek followed me into the kitchen telling me if I don't want to go, then don't go. "Derek, let's just move on from this. I said I'll go with you, so I'm going."

"I promise you it won't be as bad as you think it will be. My family will love you."

Derek kissed my cheek as I said, "They better."

"They will."

"Please tell me we don't have to stay with any of them."

* * *

Derek lied to me. He told me we wouldn't have to stay with any of his family; that he would get us a hotel. Apparently his parents wouldn't let him get a hotel and now we're staying with them. I was pouting the entire three hour train ride to New York, and all Derek could do is laugh at me.

"What do I even call them anyways? Mr. and Mrs. Shepherd?"

"Maybe start with that, and if they say something else, there you go."

"You're not helpful; you're like the least helpful boyfriend I've ever had."

Derek laughed. "I doubt it. I helped you figure out a career. Now tell me how that wasn't helpful."

"What are your sisters' names again?" I asked changing the subject.

"This is the last time I'm telling you. Kathleen is the one getting married."

"Okay, Kathleen." I nodded.

"Then there's Lizzie and Nancy."

"Okay, Lizzie and Nancy."

"Lastly there's Amy, though I highly doubt you'll meet her."

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't want to get into it, but she's not going to the wedding."

We arrived in New York shortly later. Derek had gotten a rental car, and he drove us to his parents' house. It took us fairly long to get there because of city traffic, but once we got out of it, it was smooth sailing. I held Derek's hand as we walked up the driveway with our two suitcases. He rung the doorbell and told me everything will be fine. I nodded and told him okay even though I was thinking how terrible this will go. Mother's simply don't like me. Correction, parents simply don't like me. I should know, my parents aren't too fond of me.

An older man opened the door with a huge smile on his face who I assume is his father. He gave Derek a hug, and shouted, "Carol, get in here and look who's here!"

"Dad, this is Meredith." Derek introduced.

I smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Shepherd."

"Mr. Shepherd? I'm not that old. Call me Nick and my wife Carolyn."

We entered the house and Derek's mother appeared from the other room. Between the two parents, Derek definitely looks a lot like his dad, which isn't a bad thing. His dad has aged fairly well for his age. That's a good thing to know if we decided to stay with each other for that long.

"Meredith, honey, you're prettier than Derek described!" His mother exclaimed.

"What else did Derek say?" I asked looking at him.

"Oh, don't worry, nothing bad." She winked. "Are you hungry?"

"I could eat." Derek said. "Mer?"

"Yeah, sure." I smiled.

* * *

I was sitting in Derek's bed watching him as he got dress. We've been at his parents for two days now, and after seeing what kind of family Derek comes from, I started to feel a lot worse than I already did with what I did a few weeks back.

"Derek? I've been having feelings of regret."

"About?"

"What I did... I haven't been completely honest with you."

Derek turned around and looked at me. "What do you mean?"

"I should have told you before I did it."

"Meredith, what are you talking about?"

I took a deep breath. "Remember that "trip" I went on with my mom? We didn't go on a trip; I was at her house the entire time."

Derek sat down on the bed. "Okay."

"I, um, I'm young, Derek. I'm only 23. I wasn't ready, but I will be one day." Derek stared at me with a confuse expression. "When I was in Seattle, I... took a pregnancy test, and it came back positive." Derek's eyes widen and his eyebrows went up. "I, I'm not pregnant anymore."

"Did you..." I nodded. "Why didn't you tell me? Don't I get in say in this?"

"Derek, I'm only 23. I'm not ready to be a mom and raise a baby!"

"This is what I was worried about; you being too young for me." Derek stood up and looked at me. "I can't believe you, Meredith."

"Derek, I'm sorry." I started to cry. "I'm really sorry, and I regret doing it now."

"You should have waited then! You should have told me so we could discuss our options!" Derek was now pacing around the room. "Why don't you just go home, Meredith? You don't need to attend the wedding."

"Are you serious?" I asked. He didn't answer. "You know what? Fine, I will. I didn't even want to go to this wedding anyways."

"Then why did you come?" He asked.

I let the question linger in the air for a moment. "To make you happy."

 **Omg, two chapters in one week. I'm so proud of myself! Okay, so just a reminder, this is a prequel to this original story. Just thought I should state that since some of you might have forgotten it's been so long :p**

 **Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter and maybe I'll give you a new chapter at the end of the week, but don't keep my word.**

 **Talk to you people in the next chapter! Bye!**

 ******Side note. In all my story that contains Derek's dad, I've decided to call him Nick, and I'll be using that name whenever I have his dad in my stories since we were never given his name.**


	19. Chapter: 6

Derek and I got into a bigger argument about it when he returned from New York. It ended with me packing my bags and heading over to my mother's. Though neither of us said the words "it's over", I think we both know it is, or at least a break from one another. Maggie's home for the summer, which absolutely suck, because now she's going to annoy me until the moment shel leaves for school again.

I didn't bother with giving my mom, Richard, or Maggie any details, but I made them promise not to ruin his career or go harder on him just because of me. I don't want to be the reason for him having a tougher time all because of me.

I was sitting on the living room couch scrolling through my photos I had taken earlier this day with customers trying to pick out the best of the best. It was hard for me to focus because Derek's all I can think of. I shut my laptop and reached for my phone. I sent out a group text to my friends telling them to dress up, we're going out. I went up to my room and put on a sexy outfit. Tonight's goal is to get Derek Shepherd out of my mind.

I was on my way out when I got a text from my friends informing me they're out front when I saw Richard sitting in the living with no other than Derek Shepherd. So far my goal is going amazing.

"Going out, Meredith?" Richard asked.

I nodded. "My friends are out front. Don't call the police if I don't come back tonight. Bye."

I suddenly lost the feeling of wanting to go out and have fun with my friends. Why did Richard have to bring Derek fucking Shepherd over when he knows we're taking a break or whatever we're doing. I climbed into the backseat of my friend's car and told myself to have fun regardless, that I deserve it.

* * *

Last night was a blur.

I woke up in the morning, well almost afternoon, not sure what happened the night before. I was in my own bed, which is a good thing, but my head is pounding, which is not a good thing. Maggie even had to be the little bitch she is and banged on my door to wake up me up.

"Maggie, stop!" I shouted pulling the pillow over my head.

She opened my door and said, "Mom and dad just wanted me to make sure you didn't die of alcohol poisoning since it's like two and you haven't been up yet."

"I wish I did so I wouldn't have to deal with this pounding headache you're not helping with."

"Someone's grouchy today."

"Shut my door!"

"Can't you say please?"

"Maggie!" I shouted throwing the closest thing to me, a pillow, at her. "Out!"

It took me two more hours to crawl out of bed. My headache was mostly gone now, or at least it didn't hurt as much as it did when I woke up. Mom was gone, Richard was gone, and just my luck, Maggie is now gone. I grabbed the house phone and dialed the pizzeria shop I order pizza from and waited the forty minutes for it to be delivered. As I waited, I turned the TV on and looked through my phone. I noticed I had a new text from Derek so I clicked it to see what he said. Maybe he's apologizing.

Nope!

I drunk texted him. I can't believe I drunk texted him.

 _Me: Deeereeek!_

 _Me: You looked sexy tonight._

 _Me: We should hook up._

 _Me:_ _Deeereek! Why won't you answer me!_

 _Me: I'M SORRY!_

 _Derek: You're drunk, aren't you?_

 _Me: NO!_

 _Derek: Don't do anything stupid tonight._

I wanted to text Derek and apologize for my late night drunk texting spree. I opted out. I heard the doorbell ring and I grabbed my wallet to pay and retrieve my pizza. I went back into the living room and plotted myself down on the couch. I opened my pizza box and grabbed a slice, the cheese dripping off. I grabbed it with my mouth before it fell. I grabbed my phone again and stared at my drunken texts towards my ex or whatever he is. I wanted to talk to him; I want us to be okay. I miss him. I wonder if he misses me.

I'm sure he doesn't. If he did, he'd contact me. He'd forgive me, and I'd forgive him. We'd be one happy couple again instead of two probably sad individuals; or one. I wonder if he's even sad, even just a little bit? Probably not anymore. I'm sure he has women lining up to be with him. I mean, why wouldn't he? Look at him! Women his age stared at me in envy when we were seen out in public together. They probably wondered why he was even with me.

I never called him. I never texted him. I tried to drill Derek Shepherd out of my head, and try to forget what we once had together. I mainly did this through my job. I focused all my time and energy on my photography business. I wanted to improve and get more people aware of me so I can make enough money where I don't have to live with my parents anymore, and I'm sure they'd love me to get out being that I'm almost 24.

Richard would bring Derek over once in a while after work at the hospital. I finally confronted Richard and asked him why he was doing this being that he's my ex. He told me Derek is one of his friends, and if he wants to bring a friend over to his house, he will.

"Derek was my friend before you got interested in him." Richard said.

"Then maybe you should make friends your own age so I won't be interested in dating any of them."

 **Omg, three new chapters in one week? I'm honestly shocked in myself, and I just finished writing the next chapter, so maybe I'll post it either Saturday or Sunday. Leave a review, follow, and favorite, and I'll talk to you all soon. Bye!**


	20. Chapter: 7

Tonight my mother is being honored with the most prestigious award any doctor could ever get, and the award all doctors hope to get in their medical career. This will be my mother's third Harper Avery Award, and this time, just like the previous times, it is for a clinical trial concerning portal veins. It took her years to finally complete it, but she has and now she's being honored tonight for it.

Like all the other times she has been awarded with this award, I'll be in attendance, as well as Maggie. The event is being held in a hotel in Boston, and everyone will be dressed up. I decided to wear a long black dress with a plunging v-neckline. Out of all my dresses I own, this is my favorite. It could be because it's black; I like black. I wore my hair up and wore diamond stud earrings and a necklace so my neck didn't feel bare. To complete the look, I wore five inch black heels, and I was ready to go.

When we all arrived at the hotel, we, except for Maggie who is still underage, were offered glasses of champagne by waiters who were greeting people at the door. Mom and Richard left us to mingle with their doctor friends, and Maggie and I went to find our table, which is near the front of the stage. There were a lot of young, hot doctors in tuxes, but the only hot doctor I want, regardless of how hard I'm trying to forget about him, is Derek.

I went to the open bar and got a shot of tequila. I might have had a second and third before I returned to the table. Mom and Richard were now sitting at the table, and as I sat down, Harper Avery himself approached to greet and congratulate mom before the ceremony began.

Harper Avery then turned to me. "Meredith, you're attending med school at Dartmouth. How is Dr. Stealer?"

I cleared my throat, as I looked down at the table not sure what to say. I looked up at him and smiled. "Actually, I'm not. I decided to go on a different career path."

"Don't tell me Ellis Grey's daughter is doing nursing instead."

"I'm not."

"Might as well be nursing." Mom muttered.

"Photography; it's always been a hobby, and I recently decided to do it professionally."

"Well..." He obviously wasn't sure what to say next. "I better get this started before I have a ton of angry doctors coming after me."

* * *

I didn't stay the entirety of the ceremony. I left as soon as mom got her award. I debated stopping at a bar on the way home, but I figured I had enough to drink at the event and went home. As soon as I got out of the cab, I saw a figure sitting on the stairs that lead up to the front porch and door. I finally made that person out to be Derek as I cautiously walked closer.

As I took my keys out, I asked, "What are you doing here? Your best friend is still at the award ceremony."

"Richard isn't my best friend." Derek stood up and brushed his hand through his hair once.

"Sure as hell seems like it." I finally got my keys in hand, and stood there in front of Derek staring at him. "You still didn't answer my question. What are you doing here?"

"I didn't think you were going to the ceremony."

"I always go to support my mom; I just leave immediately after she's awarded." I told him.

There was silence.

I hate silence.

"I miss you, Meredith."

"What?" I'm pretty sure my heart skipped a beat hearing those worse come out of his mouth.

"I thought it would be easy, but it hasn't been to forget about you. I'm always thinking of you; all day and all night. Even when I'm at the hospital I'm thinking of you when I should be thinking of my patients. I don't deserve your forgiveness, but we've both also done things we regret."

Derek was referring to my secret abortion.

"I want to forget all that happened, and start over; well not completely over. What do you say?

 _YES!_

 _YES!_

 _YES!_

"I don't know, Derek." I decided to play hard to get so it doesn't seem as if I'm too eager. "You hurt me when I decided to come clean. Instead of looking at it in my perspective, a young, scared 23 year old, you immediately bashed me."

"And I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I was in the moment, and wasn't sure what to think. You had just told me- and yes, I might have reacted in a bad way, but what did you expect? You just told me you aborted our baby I didn't even know you were pregnant with. How else was I supposed act? Happy? Should I had hugged you and say, 'it's okay'?"

"No, you had every right to be upset." I told him. "But you didn't have to break up with me over it. Like you said, maybe I am too young for you. Maybe you need a woman who is ready for that type of responsibility. I'm not there yet, but I will be. I want to enjoy my twenties, and I think you should focus on finishing your residency before taking on more responsibility, like a baby. When I decided what I did, I did it thinking about the best interest of the baby. I did it thinking about if you and I are ready for this, and in all honesty, we're not yet. And I say _yet_ because we will be one day in the future, if it's with each other or not." I paused and took a deep breath. "I apologize for not telling you and discuss it with you, but I don't apologize for what I did because I did it in the best interest of the baby, you, and I."

"Everything you say is true, but like I said, let's move on from this; it happened and we can't do anything about it. I miss you so much; I miss having you live with me, and I miss all of your terrible cooking. Just the terrible cooking alone, maybe it was the right decision to save the baby from that."

I smiled. I knew he was joking.

Derek smiled and took steps closer to me holding his right hand out to me. "What do you say, Meredith?"

"Do you want to come in?"


	21. Chapter: 8

Derek and I; we're starting over. Well, not completing over, but we're going to move slower this time around. That means, I'm not going to move in with him, we're going to have less sex, if that's even possible, and we're going to go on a lot more dates and get to know one another better than we did before. We're doing this entire dating thing differently this time. We started off with sex last time, and we're not this time. We're holding off on the sex until our fifth date.

One thing that I'm doing the same like last time is holding off telling mom and Richard. They don't need to know; at least not right now, though I highly doubt they'd care anyways. Maybe Richard would, being that Derek is his friend or whatever, but mom, no. I wonder when she'll ever start caring more about me.

"You know my twenty-fourth birthday is coming up?" I asked Derek.

"Oh, yeah?" Derek smirked. "What do you want? I know what I want."

"It's not even your birthday!"

"It doesn't have to be for what I want."

"And what would that be?" Derek mouthed sex, and I giggled. "I don't know. We haven't even been on five dates yet."

"Oh, you were serious about that?" He asked. "Maybe your birthday can be an exception."

"Maybe my boyfriend should get his mind out of the gutter."

Derek chuckled. "Again I'll ask, what would you like?"

"I don't know; surprise me."

"You're not going to make this easy for me, are you?"

I smiled and shook my head. "Nope!"

* * *

Derek had to work on my birthday, but he promised me he'd get off early and take me out to a nice, expensive dinner. He picked me up around seven at my parents', and luckily they were still at the hospital, so they didn't see me leaving with him. I asked Derek what restaurant he was taking me to, and he told me to let him surprise me. I nodded, and told him fine, leaning back into my seat to relax.

Derek pulled up to an Italian restaurant, and we got out. I held his hand as we headed in, and Derek told the hostess his name. We were seated shortly later looking over the menu. Derek was right when he said he'd take me to an expensive dinner, because the prices were crazy. He told me I could get whatever I wanted, and I felt like a little kid in a toy store when he said that. Our waiter came by to take our order, and I got a seafood pasta dish, while Derek got a steak dish, and we both got a glass of wine.

"Is you bringing me here my birthday present?" I asked.

He shook his head. "What kind of guy do you think I am?"

"I don't know, that is why we're holding off on the sex! We need to get to know one another better."

"Well, do you want one of your gifts now while we wait for our food?" He asked.

"You got me more than one?"

"Didn't answer my question."

"Okay, sure." I told him.

Derek reached into his sport jacket's pocket and pulled a folded white envelope out. He held it out to me and I had a confuse expression on my face as I took it. I didn't open it immediately, and stared at it and then back at Derek. What the hell did this man get me?

"Well, aren't you going to open it?"

"Okay, I am. I'm just wondering what it is." I tore the envelope open and pulled out a folded piece of paper. Again, I had a confuse expression on my face because it looked like a receipt. "Wha-"

"Read it." Derek told me.

I did, and my eyes widened when I realized what he did. "Are you serious?"

He nodded and grinned. "Next summer you and I are going to Italy together."

"Seriously?"

"Meredith, yes."

"This isn't taking it slow." I smiled.

"Yes it is. We're not going until next summer."

"Well, what's the second gift? You said you got me multiple. First an expensive dinner, then a expensive trip, what's next? Are you trying to spoil me or something Derek Shepherd?"

"The second one is at my place, so if you want it, you have to come home with me and spend the night." He leaned forward and smirked, putting his wine glass close to his lips.

Derek and I talked endlessly the entire time at the restaurant. There was never a quiet moment, and if there was, it was only for a few short moments. We talked about everything; his job, my job, told one another stories from our past. We talked about our worst dates ever, and I won by a landslide.

"I'm guessing you never saw him again." Derek laughed.

I shook my head. "Definitely not."

The waiter came by with the bill, and Derek grabbed it before I got the chance to look at it. He pulled his wallet out of his pocket and placed is credit card inside the black leather booklet. We left shortly later, and headed to Derek's apartment. I tossed my purse on the chair across from the couch when we entered. Immediately, I wrapped my arms around Derek's neck and kissed him on the lips.

"Definitely the best birthday yet." I murmured, my lips just inches from his.

"Wanna make it better?"

I kissed him again and we headed for the bedroom. I slipped out of my dress, as Derek loosened and unbuttoned his shirt. When I was just in my bra and panties, I approached him and helped him undo his belt. I kissed him again, and collapsed into bed. We had sex for the first time in months, and it honestly felt and was amazing. I've definitely never had better sexual chemistry with any of my past sexual partners.

"Do you want part two of your gift?" Derek asked as we laid in bed together. I said yes, and he reached down to the floor and picked up a box that had a bow on it. It wasn't a big box, but it also wasn't small. It was a medium size box. Derek handed it to me, and my first instinct was to shake it. Again, I feel like a little kid.

"Shaking it doesn't give you much of a hint, does it?" Derek said.

I shook my head. I took the bow off, and opened the box. It held another box wrapped, and I breathed frustratedly. I tore the wrapping paper off, and I turned and looked at Derek when I saw what it was.

"A new camera?"

"I thought you could use it when we're on our trip next summer. The guy at the store said it's good."

I placed the box down on the bed and gave Derek a hug and kiss. "Thank you. You didn't have to do all this."

"I know. I wanted to. I love you, Meredith."

"You know what this means, right? For your birthday I'm going to have to find a gift just as good as Italy or better. What's better than Italy!"

"Nothing."

"Exactly, nothing! You really just screwed me over Derek Shepherd."

He laughed. "Actually, I know one thing better; first class tickets."

"You're telling me I have to fly coach on a 18 plus hour flight? Worse boyfriend ever!" I teased.

"Hey, just be happy we're going." He tickled me and I laughed. "I love your laugh, have I ever told you that?"

"I don't believe you have." I giggled. "What else do you love about me?"

"Your voice; you have an attractive, non-annoying voice."

"I think I could say the same to you."

"Oh, and let's not forget those green eyes of yours." Derek said. "I don't think I've ever met anyone with greener eyes." I rolled onto my stomach and held myself up with my arms so I could look at him. "Your cooking definitely could use some work, but if you practice, I'm sure I'd love that too."

"You know what else I love about you?"

"What?"

"Every single thing, down to the littlest detail."

I smiled. "You're such a cliche, but that's one of the things I love about you."

"And what's the other things?"

"Your hair, definitely your hair. I love your smile; you have a great smile." I told him. "And I love your piercing blue eyes."

"I have piercing blue eyes?"

"Oh yeah, definitely. Have you seen them?"

Derek smiled and gave me that gaze I can hardly stand. "I've missed you."

I smiled back at him. "I've missed you too."

"Let's not lose one another again."

"Deal."

 **Haha, Crap, I forgot I was going to upload this like a week ago. Sorry about that, been super busy! But here's the new chapter, and enjoy!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I'll try to have a new chapter up by the end of this week if not sooner. Bye!**


	22. Chapter: 9

Derek and I were walking back to our car from the grocery store when we stumbled upon a little dog hiding under the car. I was the one to spot it after hearing whimpering, and I'm happy I did because what if we had gotten into the car and ran the poor little guy over? Derek crouched down and got a look for himself. He was trying to lure the little dog out. When the dog wouldn't move, I suggested to offer food to it since it's probably hungry. I looked through our bags of food we had just bought and found some turkey lunch meat we had bought. I opened the packaging and handed a piece of meat to Derek so he could offer it to the dog. Slowly but surely the dog came out of hiding and ate the meat we offered it. The little dog was filthy and had no collar.

"We should bring him home, Mer." Derek suggested. "Take him to the shelter tomorrow to see if he has a home."

I nodded in agreement. "Do you have a blanket or something in the car we can wrap him in?"

"Just my jacket in the back."

"That's good enough." I opened the back door and grabbed his jacket. I got into the front seat, and Derek handed me the little dog to hold. Even though I had him wrapped in Derek's jacket, he was shaking. "He's so scared, Derek."

"We should give him a bath too." Derek said.

"Then we should make a detour to the pet store."

Derek pulled up to a pet store and ran in while I stayed in the car with the dog. He returned fifteen minutes later with some dog food, a dog bed, dog soap, and even some toys. I questioned why he got toys, and he defended himself by saying maybe it'll get the dog to be less frightened. I rolled my eyes at him.

When we got to Derek's apartment, he gave the dog a bath while I put the groceries away. I told him he'd be a better fit for this job being that he grew up with dogs and I didn't. The dog was finally cleaned, and Derek brought him out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. He sat down beside me on the couch, and kept the dog on his lap.

"He really is cute." I smiled petting the dog's head.

"He's stopped shaking; must be warming up to us."

"I would stop shaking too if I was given a bath by you." I smirked.

Derek grinned. "Oh, yeah? You want me to give you a bath tonight?"

I slapped his arm playfully. "We should give him a name."

"Mer, we're not keeping him."

"Derek, he needs a name. I don't want to keep referring him to him, he, or it. How about... Shadow?"

"Shadow?" Derek repeated. "I like Shadow."

"Shadow it is!"

That night, Shadow slept in our room in his dog bed we had got him at the pet store. We also gave him a blanket, and it seemed as if he was finally happy and comfortable. The next morning, I took him to the animal shelter to see if his owners have been looking for him while Derek was at the hospital. Unfortunately, it doesn't seem as if they were, but the person I was talking to told me they could take Shadow for me. I didn't have the heart to leave him here, and told thanks, but no thanks, and gave them my number in case his owners do show up.

I decided not to let Derek know about my decision to keep Shadow. I knew he wouldn't like the idea, so I thought surprising him would be better. I stopped at the pet store on my way back to Derek's apartment and got Shadow some things like a collar, leash, more toys, food, and lots of treats. I don't know how Shadow lived before, but I'm going to make sure he's spoiled.

I was sitting on the floor playing with Shadow when Derek arrived back to his apartment from the hospital. He immediately saw me playing with the dog and asked me why he was still here. I explained to him he has no home and that he was probably abandoned.

"I didn't have the heart to leave him there, Derek, and I thought this could be his new home. He could be our dog, Derek."

"Mer, you don't even live here. You can't make this decision without consulting it with me. You didn't even want a baby; taking care of a dog is just like taking care of a baby!"

"Just look at him, Derek. I gave the shelter my number in case his owners do show up looking for him, but in the mean time, I thought he could stay with us. It's better than him staying in a cold, scary kennel."

Derek sighed and brushed his fingers through his hair. "Fine, he can stay, but if he poops or pees in my apartment, you're cleaning it up."

"Fine, whatever, yes. I don't care." I got up and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "You won't regret this."

"He'll need to be seen by a vet, though. You'll need to take him because I just don't got time."

"Okay, I will. I'll call tomorrow."

"Okay. I'm gonna go shower. Maybe we should order in tonight."

"Way ahead of you. Pizza will be here any minute."

"See, this is why we work. We're two people who think alike."

* * *

I took Shadow with me to my photography appointment in the park. I had tied to a bench on his leash with the rest of my stuff while I took the photos. After an hour, I was done, and I headed over to my mother's. Though I still live there, I haven't actually been sleeping there. I've been with Derek. I finally told mom and Richard that Derek and I got back together, and mom didn't have anything good to say about it so she stayed quiet. Richard, though, he was happy, but why wouldn't he? He won't be yelled at for having Derek over.

"What is that filthy animal doing in my house?" Mom snapped.

I bent down and picked Shadow up. "He's my new dog; mine and Derek's. We found him in the parking lot of the store under our car two nights ago."

"Doesn't he have a home to be returned to?"

"No, he was probably abandoned, and we're keeping him at least until his possible owners come looking for him."

"Just keep him off my nice rug." Mom left.

"He has a name you know?" I called after her. "Shadow!"

"I don't care."

I rolled my eyes and carried Shadow up to my room. I shut my door so he wouldn't run out and piss my mom off even more. I only came home to get more clothes, so I threw a handful of clothes in a bag, and left again with my dog. I didn't bother saying by to my mom. I've come to learned she simply doesn't care when I'm here or not here.

I went back to Derek's apartment and used the key he gave me to let myself in. I unleashed Shadow, and he ran to the kitchen to get a drink of water. I grabbed my laptop from the bedroom and imported the photos I had taken today onto my laptop to look them over. When I glanced up to see what Shadow was doing, I saw him peeing on the leg of the table.

"Shadow, no!" I screamed. I quickly got up and shooed him away. "Bad dog! No!" He quickly ran away and I sighed. "Damn it."

I grabbed some paper towels to clean this mess up. Maybe Derek's right. Maybe I'm not ready for this.

 **Hey, I'm back with a new chapter! Sorry I've been gone for a couple of weeks. Been super busy with college! Unfortunately, I don't have any prewritten chapters done, and I have no intention to have any done within the next week. Got like three papers to write due just days a part of each other next week, so that's what I'll be focusing on doing.**

 **Alright, so thanks for reading, and leave a review, follow, and favorite! Thanks for being patient with the updates, and hopefully I'll be able to have a new chapter up asap. Bye!**


End file.
